


Prince Demon's Amare

by HeySunnySideUp



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angels, Demon/Human Relationships, F/M, Falling In Love, Kissing, Sex, Student Exchange Program, Teasing, realms, romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23895190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeySunnySideUp/pseuds/HeySunnySideUp
Summary: This story is inspired from the otome game: Obey Me!What if Diavolo is the one who will look out to the eccentric human?Did Barbatos has foreseen that this will be happening?
Relationships: Diavolo/Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 42
Kudos: 52





	1. An Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Obey Me! Fandom,
> 
> This is a fan-fiction for Diavolo stans out there. I created this story out of my wild imagination. This is also my first fan-fiction work. I hope you'll like it. :)
> 
> Feel free to read it.

Hi! I'm Grace and in my twenty years of existence, It never crossed my mind that I will be delivered to hell...ALIVE. But it doesn't make me sad. Why? Because it was amazingly, death threatening life experience in Devildom.

______________________________________________

Today is the last day of our term which means - last day of our examination. I'd better be focusing on today's exam. This will be one of the hardest accounting subjects - auditing. Uggh, why did I chose this course, by the way? I must be crazy back then. This is a suicide course. I like the challenge, though…but I cannot see myself in the future in front of the laptop and balancing these stupid numbers in an excel file. I sighed heavily. Whatever, I'm here already…so, yeah, just take the fucking exam then go home and have a cold shower.

The examination for the auditing lasted for 3 hours starting at 15:00. As time goes by, I managed to answer all the questions being asked. It is multiple choice. You can say, it is easy.. but no. My whole fucking three hours goes like this: when you get an answer, it is in the choice. Then, there is one fucking paragraph that makes your answer fucked up, and what's worst is that when you add or deduct it from your answer, it is also in the choices. And when there is a 'none of the above' in the choice, you cannot just pick it because it's just a decoy. My professor loves that. She's hell to us. Whoever started this fucking kind multiple choice that person will be cursed.

"Time's up! Pass the examination paper to me!" the witch ordered. Yeah, right. I was waiting for that. When she was in front of me, I passed the examination to her. "I hope you'll pass this term, you've been repeating this subject twice already."  
  
 _I can pass this subject if you're not the professor, you know?_ My mind fires back. I smiled, "Of course, I'll pass this time!" 

"That's good to hear," she said dryly. As she moved apace, my smile was gone. I stood up and exited the examination room. In the hallway, the students are discussing the answers. I immediately plugged my earphone and played Jesus Christ by Brand New. It is not my usual playlist but I'm feeling moody today.

As I got home, my mom handed me an old-fashioned envelope with a red logo spelled "RAD" stamp on it. "It came just a few hours ago and was addressed to you." I put my bag down and hug her before receiving the letter. "How was your exam?" I sat on the sofa while she goes to the kitchen and fetched me a glass of water.  
  
"Hell." was all I can answer.

She laughed, "here, a glass of water to disappear the 'hell' out of you."

"Mom!!" I laughed.

"What?! I was joking." she sat beside me, "Why don't we looked at the letter you received, honey?"  
  
"Mom, it's just some random stupid scamming. You know, scammers these days. They'll put a lot of effort to make it believable." I drank the water.

"Okay, okay. I am not going to pry on it." As I finished the glass, I put it down in the coffee table.

"I'm going to have a very cold shower. I'll see you at dinner." I kissed her.

I picked up my bag and ascended to the stairs and into my room. As I shut the door, I threw my bag on the bed forgetting that it was opened and my phone dropped along with that old-fashioned envelope. My forehead furrowed. Seriously? Did I put this thing in my bag? I seated on the bed and opened it.

_Congratulations!_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to the Royal Academy of Diavolo._

_Please return this letter with your signature to confirm your participation._

_We are looking forward to welcoming you as a part of our new exchange program._

_Your Sincerely,_

_Diavolo_

Okay, first of all. The fuck? When did I sign up for this exchange program? I remembered none.

Second, Royal Academy of Diavolo? I booted up my phone and googled this damned school. _No results found._

I smirked. To think you can trick me, Diavolo or should I say, whoever stupid devil is this? Yes, I'm kind of familiar with the name because of there this book in the library regarding angels and demons. No, demons and angels would be the right phrase.

I shook my head. I was easily distracted by this stupid thing. I chuckled and hit the shower.

As the cold water flows on my skin, I relaxed. This is what I need. This is what I really need after all. I closed my eyes and felt the cold water runs to my body. I paused and noticed that my floor is glowing. I raised my eyebrow. It must be the light. I turned off the shower and when I reached the shampoo, my soul and my body fell into a never-ending black-pitched dimension. My hands reached out of the light where I fell down. As the light goes out, I screamed out of fear. What. The. Fucking. Is. Happening? I noticed my tears floating in the never-ending dimension. My eyes widen. And shortly, I hit in a soft cushion with a dark cotton poof. I coughed.

I stood up. "Welcome to the Devildom, Grace." He was inches apart from me. I stared at the golden eyes man staring also at me. He blushed. My forehead furrowed. My mind was blank at the moment.  
  
I know I was taking a sho----My eyes widen, "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!! HENTAI!!!" I slapped his face hard and covered myself with my arms and tighten my legs to cover my private area and turned around. My eyes teared. I am naked. He saw me while I'm fucking naked.  
  
"I-I'm sorry, Grace. I-I don’t know --Barbatos, please. Immediately." his voice is in a rush and ashamed.

"Yes, my Lord." and with a snap, I was clothed. I flinched and familiarize myself with the clothes provided.

"W-what is this? M-magic?" I turned around to the man earlier and realized that he was not the only one in the room. "THE FUCK??!! ALL OF YOU HAVE SEEN MY NA-NAKED B-BODY??!" I sobbed.  


"Ohhhh~~ don't you worry, my darling, I enjoyed the show. I would be glad--" a beautiful voice replied.  


"Shut up, Asmo. This isn't time for this." A cold voice replied. The tall tan and red-haired man raised his right hand indicating to stop the talking. With that kind of gesture, I bet, he's the one who calls the shots.

"First, Grace, my deepest apologies of what happened earlier," He nodded and I just stared at him, "Pardon me, feeling a bit shocked, are we?"

"What?!" I blurted out with an irritating tone, " seriously?" I crossed my arm and took a step forward, "first of all, I fell in unknown and neeever eeeeending black-pitched dimension and you--no---all of you saw me naked and you're telling me 'feeling a bit shocked, are we', are you fucking kidding me?" I semi-copied his voice on the phrase that he said earlier.

"Apolo---"

I raised my right hand, "stop apologizing and continue with what are you going to say. I'll listen."

He cleared his throat, "As a human, it will probably take a little while for you to adjust to things here in the Devildom." He continued as if nothing happened earlier. I raised my eyebrow, this guy is talking nonsense, really. "My name is Diavolo, I am the ruler of all demons, and all here know of me and someday soon, I will be crowned king of the Devildom." As he pauses, I have plenty of questions in my mind.  
  
"Wait, hold on. Diavolo? The one who gave the letter?" His face lightens and he smiled, nodded, "Okay, so you're saying that _you are the ruler of all demons and be crowned king_ of ---" I trailed off, "of whatever place is this. Isn't that kind of irony? I mean, if you rule of all demons, then technically, you _are the king_." He gave me a blank expression. I sighed, "Okay, fine. J-just continue to whatever you're going to say. I'll listen."

"This is the Royal Academy of Diavolo…though we just call it…"

"RAD." I finished the sentence. I remembered the logo in the wax seal.

"Impressive." He smiled. I gave him a faint smile, "You're standing inside the assembly hall, the very heart of RAD. This _is_ where we officers of the student council hold our meetings and conduct our business. I'm the president of said council." Interesting.

"Why am I here? I didn’t sign the letter." I asked out of the blue.

"I will explain everything to you." I looked at the black-haired with the same height as Diavolo. He's intimidating.

"Grace, this is Lucifer--" I raised an eyebrow.

"The Fallen Angel?" He didn't reply and no humor can be found in his face, " _oooohhhhh_ feeling a bit shocked, are we?" I smirked. With a reaction like that, I'd be happily teasing this guy. He's handsome, though. Both of them, to be honest.

I heard a soft laughed from Diavolo, "this is good. You're getting comfortable." I smiled, widely but Lucifer gave me a dead stare and I just continued smiling. "He is a _demon_ and the Avatar of Pride. He's also the vice president of the student council and my right-hand man…and not just in title, I assure you. Beyond that, he's also my most trusted friend." _I see._

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Diavolo." He steps a little closer to me and I smelled his perfume which tickles my nose, "Speaking on behalf of the entire student body at this great and stories school of ours---"

I sneezed several times because of his perfume, "gosh, can you stay a little bit away from me, your perfume…it's too much. I get sneezy whenever there is strong perfume." His face looks irritating but he smiled devilishly.

He stepped forward which bring him closer to me, "I offer you _a most heartfelt welcome,_ Grace."

He's teasing me also. I sneezed for the last time, "how disappointing, your name means 'elegance', 'poise' and yet…" he sighed heavily, "humans."

I feel offended but I can't lose to this Fallen Angel, "You don't know who I am."

He chuckled, "Diavolo believes that we demons should start strengthening our relationship with both the human world and the Celestial Realm."

" _Strengthening our relationship?_ " I put sarcasm on my voice.

He glared at me and his lips pursed, "You're getting in my nerve, human, if you continue interrupting me, I'll show no mercy or perhaps, I'll punish you. " he said in a low growled with a sight of pleasure in his red eyes as he said 'punish'. I gulped _. Sadist_. I do not know but at that moment I felt fear, "good." He smiled, "As a first step toward this goal, we've decided to institute an exchange program. We've sent two of our students to the human world and two to the Celestial Realm. Your period of stay is one year. You will have to work on the tasks that you will receive from RAD. Don't glare at me like that. It's not like I will abandon you all by yourself here in the Devildom. You need someone to look after you, and I think that someone should be…"

"Me. I'll be the one to look after you, Grace." Diavolo smiled.


	2. Meet the Demon Brothers

There is a moment of silence in the heart of RAD, as Diavolo described earlier.

Diavolo walks towards me handling with some kind of phone, "Grace, take this device. It's called a D.D.D. It's a lot like the cell phones of your world. This will be yours to use as long as you're here." I took the phone gently from Diavolo and he smiled.

"I never thought I would meet a _demon_ would smile so much, you know. My expectation would be most likely the _demon_ beside you."

"The _demon_ you're referring to has a name, human," Lucifer said in a deep-dark tone.

"And the _human_ you’re referring to has a name too, _demon._ " I smiled wickedly. You're not calling me by my name? Me neither.

"Okay, I think that's enough for introduction to the both of you. Grace, why don't you try to call Mammon?" Diavolo suggested with a nervous in his voice. Lucifer stared at me.

I pressed the button on the right side of the phone. Upon showing the home screen, I raised my eyebrow. _Not bad._ I immediately clicked the contact icon and find a demon named _Mammon_ to call him.

_Asmodeus…Barbatos…Beelzebub…Belphegor…Diavolo….Leviathan…Lucifer…._ I paused. Can I change this name to "the _demon"_? He wasn't supposed to be named in the first place.

"What's taking you so long?" Lucifer annoyed. He was about to grab my phone but I immediately tap _Mammon_ and turned around.

"Too slow." I chuckled and waited to pick up from the other line. A heard a low growl from my back.

_'Yoooo.'_

"Hi," I replied dryly. _Is it better if I answered 'Yooo' too?_

_'Huh? Who the hell are ya? You ain't Lucifer.'_

"Of course," I turned around and faced the furious Avatar of Pride, " **_I am not Lucifer. I'm a human named Grace_** _._ " I stated in front of his face firmly.

_'Whaaa? A human? Geez, I was getting' all chilly here thinkin' it was Lucifer again. Ya should've told me right away.'_

"So basically, you're saying that you have no contact number of Lucifer on your phone?" Lucifer looking annoyed now.

I was about to speak when he snatched my phone and talked to this Mammon, " ** _You have 10 seconds...9…8…_** "

"Fucking rude." I murmured and rolled my eyes.

He returned my phone, " ** _I heard and saw that_**." He was about to grab my left arm when Diavolo quickly grab my left-hand wrist which startled me and walk towards the others leaving that damn demon behind. 

"I'll introduce you to the other Lucifer's brothers, Grace." He smiled. _He always smiles_. From his welcoming smile, my eyes trailed down to where his hand at. _It feels warm and…safe_. I blushed. "So,"

"uhmmmm, y-your hand, please," I said. I hope I sounded composed.

He paused for a while and looked. He blushed. He lets go of my wrist instantly, "Apologies." He cleared his throat.

A light --- very light caramel blonde hair approached us happily," Grace, this is Asmodeus, the Avatar of Lust and the fifth eldest."

"I'm sooooo jealous, _Lord Diavolo_ , I should be the one to welcome Grace so that I could take a perfect look at her body." He said with a flirting, jealous tone.

A shameful flashback appeared on my mind, "Can you please forget about that! It's not like I want to show my body!" I got teary-eyed as I shout it.

"There, there…" he lifts my face with his long index finger under my chin, "let's give a little demonstration! Could you gaze into my eyes for a moment?" I did as he told me. This one got pretty eyes - pinkish and yellow gradient eyes. His forehead furrowed, "…there's something about you…hmmm…"

I disengaged myself, "I should probably warn you, Grace…" A messy, layered blond hair appeared beside him, "He can charm and manipulate people and use them to his own advantage. If you're not careful, he'll charm you. And once you're under his spell…I presume you know what happens next." He smiled at me, "I am Satan, the Avatar of Wrath and the fourth eldest. Nice to meet you." I smiled back at him. _Satan seems nice_.

I heard a _demon_ chuckled, "He may flash you a pretty smile like that, but you had better be careful because _it is all an act_." Lucifer warned. I turned to look at him.

I chuckled, "out of all people, **you're the one who's** giving me a warning?"

" _demon_..." Lucifer's eyes narrowed.

"I stand corrected," I said firmly.

Satan laughed, "Lucifer enjoys speaking ill of his brothers. He is the Avatar of Pride, after all." He puts his right arms on my shoulder and whispered at me, "I like how you talk to him earlier. I'm impressed." I shivered because his lips are really close to my ear.

"How rude whispering in front of the eldest…you really want to be punished, aren't you?" Lucifer warned.

"Lucifer, I'm hungry…" a deep-toned voice from our back.

"Ohh, perfect. You can eat the human right here…" Lucifer suggested and smirked.

"I supposed that a _jest_ , Lucifer," Diavolo stated with a serious face.

"Of course, Diavolo. Besides, Beelzebub's stomach would be upset if he eats this _kind of human_ and I don’t want that." He frowned.

"Humor doesn't suit you, Lucifer. It makes me want to vomit." I crossed my arms.

Diavolo sighed heavily beside me while Satan laughed, "You took the right words out of my mouth, Grace."

We heard a loud yawn. All of us turned, "Can you please lower your voices? I'm trying to sleep peacefully here….eh?" approaching to us is tall with messy orange hair and standing right beside him is a bluish-grey with white ends and long bangs covering his right eyes, "Since when this human arrived?"

"A minutes ago, Belphie." replied by the messy orange hair. I observed them. Woah, I got to say, the guy with orange hair has a good body structure.

"Ah, yes, Grace. The orange hair is Beelzebub, Avatar of Gluttony, the sixth eldest, and beside him is Belphegor, Avatar of Sloth and the youngest." Diavolo happily introduce them to me, "Now, where is Mammon?" Suddenly, a loud growl filled the Assembly Hall which makes me scared and hid behind him like a little kid. I took a peek to see what monster is that but I saw --- none. He laughed, "It's just Beel's stomach."

"I'm sorry, Grace. I didn't mean to scare you." Beel frowned. I detached myself from Diavolo's back.

"I-I'm sorry too. I thought it was a monster or something." I cupped my nape.

A loud bang came from the door and all of us turned, "Lucifer, I'm heeerree!!!!!" he was running towards us. A messy white-haired appeared.

Lucifer crossed his arms, "First, you're late. And now, you almost destroy the door. Really, Mammon? Is this all you can do? I'll punish you later."

"WHAAAAAAA----! I did as you told me, I came. What's the matter with you?!" he replied in angst.

"Can you please be proper, we have a new student here! Now, go. Introduce yourself to the human." Lucifer ordered. _Is he a demon or Lucifer's pet?_

Diavolo leaned closer to me, "Don't get confused, he's not Lucifer's pet." He said it in a lower voice. My face turned to him with an expression of _do-you-read minds_? "No, I can’t read minds… I can _see right through you_." I stared at his soft golden eyes. I do not know but I felt my heart melted. I can feel the heat rushed in my cheeks as well.

"Oy! Human," I broke the staring contest and turned my attention to the white-haired demon, "don't you go flirting with Lord Diavolo like that. Ya think you have a chance?!"

I snapped out of irritation, " **ME FLIRTING WITH HIM?!! I JUST SLAPPED HIM AWHILE AGO!"**  


His eyes widen, "Y-You did what?!! Lucifer---"

"That's Mammon, Avatar of Greed, second eldest…" Lucifer stated dryly. It looks like he's drained.

"He's stupid, by the way," Asmodeus added.

"Masochist as well." Satan adding further.

"I'm hungry." Beelzebub frowned.

"Oh c'mon! Show some respect, will 'ya?!" Mammon shouted.

"Mammon! Can you lower down your voice! You inconsiderate brother, I'm sleeping here." Belphie said angrily.

As watching them quarreled, all I can say is…this is hella headache.

Lucifer sighed heavily and walked towards us, "Diavolo, may I have a word with you?"

"Ah, yes, Lucifer. I know you would." My stomach rumbled. I bit my lip. They both looked at me. And as usual, Diavolo smiled, "Barbatos, why don't you reserve all of us a seat in Ristorante Six and kindly enlighten Grace here, I know she still has a lot of questions."

"Yes, my Lord. I already called the Ristorante Six when I heard Grace's stomach." Barbatos smiled at him. Diavolo nodded and left with Lucifer.

"Do you really need to emphasize that?" I frowned.

"Apologies, I like to take care of things in advance so that my Lord will be able to focus on what's more important." I raised an eyebrow. I looked away. Ohh, so my needs were less important. Why do I feel disappointed? "Don’t bother too much of what I've said earlier. You're important, trust me. It's my duty to prepare things in advance." I just nodded, "I believe, you have questions. I'll try to answer them as clearly as possible."

I was silenced for a moment, then I remembered my mom, she'll be alone. "Mom…." it came out like I was just whispering.

"Do not be worried, that's been taken care a while ago. She already knows that you have been selected as an exchange student in RAD. I did some spell, of course."

"Oh…" I felt relaxed upon hearing that but still worried cause she's alone. I inhaled deeply, "So…my studies? I mean, in the human world? You know, I was about to graduate with my course…"

"Ahh, you mean your accounting course… well, yes…you still need to continue it when you get back."

I opened my mouth in shock, "So, I'm…" How do I say this without sounding depressed?

"You're not wasting your time here…I think you need this opportunity _to reflect…_ "

I felt goosebumps as he said that… _Do they know me?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I might revised this chapter. Thank you. 
> 
> PS. thank you for reading my fanfic. I appreciate it ❤️❤️❤️.


	3. Prince Demon's Castle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> For those who read this before, please note I removed the part where Grace dreamt about her past and put it in a separate chapter.
> 
> Thank you.

Diavolo and Lucifer talked for about 20 minutes which is enough for Barbatos to fill information that I need to know like the grimm as the currency of the Devildom, that the DDD can contact my friends in Human world, the curriculum of RAD, tests, and the _motherfucking demon_ didn’t tell me I have to submit a monthly report to Lord Diavolo. Yes, I am addressing Diavolo to Lord Diavolo. The brothers always remind me that because if I won't Lucifer will punish me. Not just that, It's also a form of respect as well. Honestly, it's kinda awkward to call a demon "Lord" when you're a Christian. I felt like betraying Father Almighty. It's like I am worshipping demons.

Ristorante Six is much like a fine dining restaurant in the Human world. The restaurant is designed with luxurious chandelier in the middle and other decorative items hanging in the walls. The walls are painted violet and gold for the columns. But what makes me admire this restaurant is the ceiling… a glass which you can see the forever night sky of Devildom. The tables are covered in white cotton fabric and the chairs are elegant style in white as well.

As we walk towards, I noticed that there are few demons inside. I'm surprised that demons are much likely as humans. The demons also bow their heads as Lord Diavolo marched. Wow, He is really well-known. My eyes captured a lady dressed in a black gown with a high slit in her left leg. She's gorgeous. From head to toe, I can say she can be a perfect match to this prince beside me.

Lord Diavolo assisted me in my seat. He pulled the chair, "Grace," my attention went to him. With his gesture, I know what he wanted to happen. I nodded and smiled politely. As I seated, I said thank you for his gentleness.

sitting right beside me is Barbatos and the other is Satan. Next to Satan is Asmo then Belphie. Lucifer is in front of Barbatos (which is a relief for me). Next to him is Mammon then a purple left side-swiped hair demon whose busy with his… _nintendo switch???_ and Beel. Lord Diavolo is seating between Barbatos and Lucifer.

The demon waiter handed us the menu. In just 3 seconds, Beel ordered everything from the Menu. Lucifer sighed while Lord Diavolo just laughed. Well, it's expected since he is the Avatar of Gluttony. I will be in shock if he doesn't. The tabs are on Lord Diavolo.

While they are having a random conversation, a ping from my DDD. I read the message. It’s from _him_. My heart skipped a beat and looked at Lord Diavolo. He's speaking with Lucifer now. _Weird_.

_Diavolo (D): Do not worry about the food, I already told them to prepare human food. I hope you'll like it._

I bow down my head and bit my lip to cover up the smile. _How thoughtful_.

I typed my reply hastily.

Me: _I got to admit. I was worried a while ago. The food listed is foreign to me. Thank you, Lord Diavolo. I appreciate it very much. :)_

I locked my phone and face them, smiling. The feeling of taking care without being asked is the _best_ feeling in the world.

"Eh??? Grace, why are you smiling? Did Satan said something to you?" with that Asmo asking, all of them turned their attention to us.

"Asmo, are you hallucinating? Can't you see I'm busy reading here? How am I supposed to talk to Grace?" Satan was surprised as well.

"Then, why she is smiling? You touched her, didn't you?" Asmo furrowed his forehead.

"Stop talking nonsense, Asmo. Both of my hands are in the book. And besides, I'm not like you."

"It's just…Uhm, my friend texted me. That's all. I-I'm just happy that _he_ passed the exam earlier." I forced a smile. They resumed their own businesses. What a terrible liar I am. I heard a low laughed right beside me.

Fuck, he knows? If so, then I'm doomed. My DDD ping again. You know I should silent this thing, Asmo likes to pry.

_D: Oh? I didn't know I took an exam earlier and passed to be your…friend ;)_

I forced myself not to smile but the wink emoticon is betraying me. I was about to reply when the waiter arrived and served the food which really caught my attention because it really smelled so delicious. Not to mention, Beel is really drooling. The waiter served me my favorite pasta, Carbonara.

I started to roll the pasta and bite but Lord Diavolo called me, "Grace…" He said it in a soft tone which made me stop and look at him, in his golden eyes. I tilted my head out of curiosity. Is there any ritual like demonic prayer to be performed? Because if so, I'm not gonna do that even if Lucifer punishes me. He smiled, "I forgot to introduce you to the last brother, Leviathan, Avatar of Envy, and the third eldest," I nodded and looked at the purple-haired demon. I smiled at him but he just ignored me, "He's not really into social…and…I hope you like Carbonara, it's your favorite, right?" I stared at him for a while. Why does he act like he never texted me with a wink? I heard Lucifer cleared his throat and I returned my senses. I smiled at him and nodded as a sign of my affirmation.

Leviathan sighed, "Why this restaurant served human food today? What about the time I want to eat human food and they didn't serve me, this is so unfair." He frowned.

"You want to try it? Here, you can have some." I smiled and offered it.

" _Shinen ni?_ (真剣に?)" his eyes bawled out.

" _Hai. (_ はい.)" I smiled at him whole-heartedly.

"OMG! You…Do you understand me?? Wait no, this is a normie attack!" I giggled. He's cute! And I assumed, he's an otaku since he can speak Japanese. I'm not otaku but I watched anime and read a few mangas too. Barbatos handed me another plate.

"That was…quick. Thank you." I scooped a handful of Carbonara and handed the plate to him which he gladly accepts.

"Wait… Why am I accepting this…This is…you…you wanted to _make a pact_ with me?!" He blurted out.

"Pact?" What is that?

"What?! You’re here in Devildom and you…" He sighed, " This is EXACTLY why humans are--"

"I'll make sure, Grace will know that later, Levi. For now, why don't we just enjoy our dinner?" Lord Diavolo intervened and everyone nodded except for Beel who started eating a while ago and before this drama happened.

We peacefully eat and fill our stomachs until we are content. And I must say, this Carbonara is delicious. Levi was very happy since he tasted human world food. As soon as I'm done, Mammon questioned me.

"So, what's the deal? Why you slapped Lord Diavolo and Lucifer didn’t do anything which is really odd."

I put the fork on a four o'clock position as a thank you. I noticed Lucifer's reaction. I do not know if it's positive or negative but he's smiling, "It's uhhhh--," I paused and composed myself, " I arrived here in Devildom with uhm, let's just say, it’s not 'normal' arrival." I smiled.

" 'Normal' arrival? C'mon human, you're being unclear here!" Mammon demanded a clear answer. Oh God, please.

"She arrived here with a naked body. Slapped Lord Diavolo and shouted at him saying, 'Hentai!'" Satan answered.

I stared at him, "Oi oi, I just letting him know."

"WHAAAAAAA----you told that to Lord Diavolo! That's very offensive!!" I stared blankly at Levi.

"Levi, do you know what's the meaning of that?" Asmo's curious.

I sighed. Is this what I get after eating my favorite food? If so, I'll make myself vomit.

"I'm so glad, this is where I, an otaku, Levi, will teach you a new word." He giggled, "It means 'Pervert!'. Aside from that, it also has another meaning."

I bow my head down and covered my face with both of my hands. This is very…uncomfortable…after that wink emoticon now…this? How am I supposed to face Lord Diavolo at this rate?

"Lord Diavolo, can I talk to you for a while?" a sweet voice made me look to who was it. I stared at her beauty. It's the lady I saw earlier.

Lord Diavolo puts down the napkin and followed the lady.

Asmo asked Levi to what is the other meaning. Levi hesitated but Asmo keeps bugging Levi and threatening him to burn all his manga if he will not say it. Gosh, Asmo…he will go that far to know it? "Okay, fine. In manga and anime, it's uh…" even I cannot see them, I can imagine his reaction, "porn." and that…they now think I'm watching anime porn. _FUCK IT._

Silence.

"LEVI! YOU'RE WATCHING THAT?! THIS VERY DISAPPOINTING." Lucifer growled.

"AAHHH!! LUCIFER, NO…IT'S NOT THAT! YOU MUST MISUNDERSTAND IT!"

"Ohhh~~~ isn't this very pleasant in the ear? Hey Grace and Levi, wanna do **threesome** ** _,_** sometime? _"_ Asmo happily suggested.

"NO!!!" Levi and I shouted simultaneously and angrily.

"You don’t have to shout, you know. I'm asking nicely. But it's amazing that Grace **knows** it. So, it means that she's watching it." Asmo smiled.

"ASMO!" Lucifer growled. Asmo's smile was gone.

I sighed and stood up. I faced Asmo with a blank expression, "Asmo, yes, I know what's a threesome. Because…" I swallowed as I feel a lumped in my throat, "I-I saw and watched _how they_ do it, unwillingly with my naked eye." I felt my tears fell down. And unconsciously, touched my upper right arm as I remember that _day_ , _"_ So please, stop." I walked out.

"Grace--" I heard Lord Diavolo's voice but I ignored him.

\------

Ristorante Six is two blocks away from the Prince Demon's Manor. This is a good opportunity to walked and calmed down. Lord Diavolo didn't bother to ask me on the way home. I believe Barbatos has already told him.

My head is so preoccupied that I bumped into a gate, "Owww!" I touched my forehead.

Lord Diavolo was behind me and felt his hands on both of my shoulder which gave me a warm sensation. He turned me to face him, "I don’t know what happened earlier and it’s okay if you don't like to talk about it. I just want to know, if you're alright." I stared at his worried eyes.

I swallowed, "yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." I unconsciously opened my mouth as I studied his features and noticed his lips. With our faces close What would it taste like? _A taste of demon's kiss_. I closed my eyes. As I feel his getting closer to me, my heart beats faster.

"The night's getting colder. Grace will catch a cold if she stays here." Barbatos interrupted. My eyes flew opened. We almost forgot that Barbatos was with us. Lord Diavolo and I immediately separated from each other.

Lord Diavolo cleared his throat, "After you.." I smiled shyly and nodded. I entered the gate where Barbatos standing and a beautiful fountain welcomed me. I opened my mouth to its alluring form and not to mention, the details carved in. After the fountain, the Prince Demon's Manor was right in front of my eyes. "She's a beauty, isn’t it?" I just nodded, staring the Manor's design and structure. It's pretty much like Harlaxton Manor but modern like, "Come inside, Grace. I'd personally like to show you the inside but not whole."

I followed him inside, "My Lord, I'll prepare a tea. I'll leave you two."

"Thank you, Barbatos." As I looked around the Hall and I noticed numerous paintings. There are also ornaments and a three-layer large gold crystal in the middle. At the end of the hall are two stairs, one from

"Wow, This is a huge place. How do you clean it?"

He laughed, "Little D's."

"Little D's?"

"You'll meet them soon. As you said, this is huge. I'll tour you around someday. You need to rest first. I'll show you your room."

"Okay!" I feel giddy. I'm excited about what will be my room will look like. I wonder if I'll sleep in a princess type bed and have my own bathtub. As we stepped on the second floor, he pointed Barbatos room. And next, his bedroom and lastly, my room. He opened the door and all I can say, "WOW!" I giggled and explored the room. It's huge. It exceeded my expectation. And yes, I'll sleep in a princess type bed. The room also has a fireplace and a luxury sofa. I have also a study table. 

"Your things have already placed in the closet."

I turned to him, "I have a closet?" He nodded and point where it is. I immediately run towards the white door.

As I enter into another room, I cannot have another expression but be amazed. The School uniform was already displayed. I touched it and examine the texture. It's smooth and soft. All of my things are already inside its respective cabinets which has a label on it. Thank God, I don't have to look where my panties and bras could be. An open doorway which leads me to my bathroom. And I'm happy because aside from the bathtub, there is also a shower. I bit my lip. This is perfect!

I get back to my room and saw Barbatos standing beside the luxury sofa near the fireplace while Lord Diavolo enjoying his tea. I joined them as well with a happy face.

"I'm glad you like it. It's according to my own preferences. Please, have a tea."

I grabbed the teacup and blew then drink. I felt relaxed as the liquid flows in my esophagus, "This is good, Barbatos. I like it."

"Why, thank you." Barbatos smiled, "I'll go to my room now so that you can have your rest. My Lord, Grace. Goodnight." and he left the room.

It's just me and Lord Diavolo. Only the burning wood in the fireplace is making noise. I sipped the tea and asked him, "why me?"

He stared at me and frowned, "It is not _me_ who picked you. It's Lucifer." Upon hearing that, I got chills in the spine, "I just approved it since I trust him." I simply nodded, "I think you should go to bed. Goodnight, Grace. I hope you rest well. Tomorrow will be your first day." He stood up and left me in the luxury sofa.

_So, it's him. But still, why me? There are many other candidates would fit. Maybe I should ask him? As if he's going to answer me._

I finished my tea and changed into sleeping clothes. As I lay down, I felt tired. I recalled what happened to me today and didn't know I fell asleep.


	4. Clair de Lune

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> For those who read Chapter 3, please note I removed the part where Grace dreamt about her past and put it in this chapter.
> 
> Also, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to 13ineedpills13 . <3
> 
> Thank you.

I opened my eyes and found myself standing in a dark room. A flash of lightning outside the window and heavy raindrops _. Where am I? Am I being sucked again?_

The lightning continues to flash which gives me a glimpse of where I am. My eyes widen and My body tensed. _This…place_. I got teary-eyed as the ghost of my past haunted me. _This is the attic where my mom hid me_. A tear fell on my left eye escaped as I blink. In an instant, terrible scenes flashback in my mind. The next thing I knew, tears falling down my face as the pain of the past brought back to life.

I shook my head. _No, this is not real. This is already…_ I sobbed.

I heard a loud scream from below. _That scream. Why? Why does it sound like…_ I step backward as the scream of pain continues as well as the sound of a whip. I covered my ears. _I-I don't want to hear it anymore_. _Please, make it stop…Please!_ I squat in a corner and sob _, This is just a dream. A dream!_ I shut my eyes and slowly opened it. I'm expecting to see a fireplace and a luxury sofa…

_Why am I still here?!_

I leaned my back but I startled because I felt something. I nervously touch the back without looking _. Rubber shoes?_ My heart beats faster. Even though I'm feeling weak, I forced myself to stand up _. I need to getaway…I need to run_. _My fucking life is on the line._ I wiped away my tears and ran exiting the attic.

I'm feeling dizzy and jelly-like legs while running down silently on the stairs. I stopped and caught my breath. When I set foot on the second floor and checked who was that... I furrowed.

_No one?!_ Confusion clouded my mind. _I just touched something a while ago. I'm sure of it! Someone was really there!_ I shook my head in frustration.

_"Found 'ya, little one."_ I startled and immediately turn around to see a man. I was about to tun but it was too late. He grabbed me by my waist and I tried to free myself from him but it's useless. He's too strong for me.

_Let me go!!!_ I screamed and repeating the phrases but it seemed he doesn't hear me. I pounded him with all my strength.

_"There she is."_ the man dropped me. I raised my head saw my mom's condition, lying down with bruises every part of her body. Her clothes were ripped.

My lips were trembling. I sobbed _, "Mom_. _"_ a voice came out but I'm like whispering. Her eyes met mine. I gasped. More tears came out as I saw her bloody face _. What did they do to you?_ She smiled at me and it pierced my heart _. How can she smile?_ I was about to reach out to her but someone grabbed my hair and pulled me up, "Arghh!" _that fucking hurts._

" _No!! Please don't you dare touch her_!!" My mom pleaded weakly. She tried to get herself up but with the bruises, she couldn't. _"Please…spare her_ …" she said in a low voice, pulling all the strength she has. I want to do something but my body's paralyzed with the scene right in front of me. _I'm so weak_. All I can do is cry.

The two men approached and began unzipping their pants and ripped my mother's skirt with her underwear.

_"No!! Don't!! Please!!"_ I sobbed. The man gripped my hair tightly and whispered, _"Shut up or I'll kill your mother."_ I bit my lip. I wanted to shut up for the sake of my mom but still, I screamed for help. _Someone, please hear me._

_"Scream all you want, no one can hear 'ya."_ He punched me in my abdomen causing me to collapse on the floor, twisted. I coughed and endured the pain. The feeling of hopeless crept in _. Right, we live on a farm. Our neighbors are 1.5 kilometers away_. I looked up my mom whose staring at me, crying. She mouthed, _I'm sorry_. I shook my head no. I was about to say something but the man started to tied my hands on my back and grabbed my hair, _"Now, watch as we punish your loving mother."_

The man with a snake tattoo on his right arm grabbed my mother's hair and whispered that made her eyes widen and tears start flowing. I felt a gun pointed on my left side of my head. My body became numbed _. They're going to kill_ us. They positioned my mom at their advantage. The man with a snake tattoo is in front of her while the other is at the back, " _Watch, little one. So, you'll learn a lesson when you try to mess up with the powerful and prominent businessman._ " I tried to scream but it's useless. My throat's dried up from crying and screaming. The man in front starts to insert his cock into my mother's mouth while the other man inserted his in my mom's private part. I shut my eyes so that I can't watch their dirty and filthy actions, _"OPEN YOUR FUCKING EYES OR I'LL SHOOT HER!"_ My eyes flew open even if I don’t want to.

They're moaning out pleasure while my mom's whimpering and enduring the pain for their nasty actions. My tears raining down because of pain and anger. _I hope their bodies burn in hell in a slow manner which they will feel every inch of pain and suffering of what my mom's experiencing now. No, I want the hell to triple it. Burn their souls and bodies._

As soon as they are done, my mom collapsed on the floor, _"Mom!!"_

_"That feels good."_ The two men dressed, the man with a snake tattoo took the gun on the table and prepared the gun. I gathered all the strength that I have and stomped the man's foot. He groaned and freed my hair and I started to run but the other man caught me by my hair, _"You think you can outrun us?"_ He laughed.

The man who's holding me earlier spat and grabbed my face hardly that I can feel his nails sinking. I'm breathing intensely. His angry eyes stared into mine. I stared at him fiercely. He chuckled _, "You're brave but that will not last long."_ I moved my head to free from his hand. He walked towards my mom and the other man followed his direction and dragging me as well. He used his feet to checked my mom and grabbed her hair, making her kneel. I screamed angrily.

Mom's eyes were shut. Her lips are barely moving, trying to say something, _"S-spare h-h-her…"_

_"Awww, how sweet."_ The tattooed man pointed the gun at my mom's back head, downward.

I screamed at the top of my lungs and cried, _"Please! Don't! Stop!!!! Please!!"_

_"Why don't you bring her closer. This is the last time to see her precious mom."_ The man smirked. _Fuck you_.

He did as what the man ordered. Dragging me in front of her. Mom's eyes are now half-open. I can see clearly…the pain, suffering…

_God…why? Why her? Why us? We're just living peacefully and happy just yesterday and now, blood, pain, bruises, and fear…Have you forsaken us?_

She mouthed _I love you_ and smiled whole-heartedly at me as nothing happened. A loud gunshot and blood splattered on my face which marked my mom's death.

\-------

I woke up sweating and panting. _Fuck._ I covered my face and started to cry _. Mom...the pain, and everything. I can't forget it_.After a couple of minutes, I calmed down and stopped sobbing. I gulped and felt a drain in my throat.

I get off the bed and quietly opened and closed the door. I don't want to ruin their sleep. I walked with my barefoot. I shivered as I feel the coldness invaded my body. As I set foot on the hall, I puzzled. _Right, where's the kitchen?_ I started to explore the left. Although it's dim, I can see the way because the moonlight shone brightly outside the clear enormous window.

I passed by a hallway with numerous paintings. _Do demons love exquisite paintings?_ I stopped in a certain room as something caught my eye.

_Grand Piano_.

I slowly walk towards the grand piano, reminiscing my mom's secret talent. I smiled as I swiped my hand on the dust-free piano.

_Mom? You can play???_

_Why, yes my darling. Come here. I ran and sit on her lap. I was five years old then._

_Why didn't you told me? I frowned._

_Well, I was planning to surprise you on your upcoming birthday. Too bad, you already found out. She's brushing my hair which makes me feel sleepy._

_Why don't you teach me so we can play it together on my birthday? I yawned._

_Hmmm, someone's sleepy. She kissed my forehead._

_No, I'm not! Heavy eyes effect on me as she continues to brush my hair. She laughed softly._

_Well, tomorrow? For now, I'll play for my little angel._

I found myself sitting and opened the lid. A tear escaped from my right eye and immediately wiped away. I pressed one key _. Good, this is working_. I took a deep breath and started hitting the keys of _Clair de Lune_ , my mom's favorite.

The silent room filled with the music of Claude Debussy's masterpiece. A calm, soothing musical tone on the start. My mind went back to the days where my mom and I spending time feeding the animals on the barn, cooking my favorite carbonara, teaching me to play piano, scolding me, brushing my hair…but when the tone dropped in the low key, it also reminded me _that one tragic day_. My fingers were hitting the piano keys hardly, receiving the pain and anger I felt for that day.

My mom always reminding me that when playing the piano, the listener should understand what you want them to feel, to tell. As the tone shifting from low to sweet and soft, I remember my _current mom,_ my auntie rather and the days I lived without my mom… _loneliness, emptiness, darkness, and lost_ but I was saved by my auntie. She filled me love and understands me so well.

The song ended and I closed the lid, "Well, that's _tragically beautiful._ "

I jumped off the seat and recognized immediately who was it, "FUCK! YOU SCARED ME, LORD DIAVOLO!" even in the moonlight, I can still recognize him…by his gorgeous and glassy golden eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you."

"You already did," I mumbled and looked away.

"Please, have a sit with me." As I sat next to him, his arms crossed, "I don't want to pry but I'm worried… I heard you screaming." I looked at him. _I'm screaming? I was fucking screaming?_ He sighed and hold me on both of my shoulders and stared me with his troubled eyes, "Please…tell me…I'm _fucking_ worried." My senses awaken as I felt the weight every word he dropped.

My vision's blurred. Tears escaped from my eyes. I covered my face and leaned my forehead onto his hard chest. I cried. He hugged me tightly. His warm hug causes me to calm down. I took a deep breath, detached myself from him, and told him everything that happened five years ago. He listened to me all the way through and when I'm finished he left and fetched me a glass of water. We stared at each other for quite some time.

"So…d-do you remember how did you escape?"

I furrowed. I bit my lip, "Y-yeah, I-I do." His body straightens, "U-uhm, actually, not quite." I looked down, "When the house was set on fire, a man kicked and punched me. My eyes were about to close but then I heard a terrible scream from them. Like...Like they've seen a ghost or something. I…forced myself to see what was happening but…" I gulped, "I-I saw bat-like wings and golden tattoo." I sighed and looked at him. He's staring me seriously which scared me, "D-don’t stare like that, y-you're scaring me."

"O-Oh, I-I'm sorry. I'm…I'm just curious." he smiled, nervously.

I sighed and looked at the clock on the wall, "Oh, look, it's demon hour."

"Demon hour?" He looked at where I am staring, "3 o'clock? Demon hour?" He returned his eyes to me.

"Well, yeah, in human world, we believe that 3 o'clock is where demons…evil spirits come out and eat souls."

He giggled. That's sexy _. Fuck, what?_ I blushed at my own comment, "we can eat human souls at any time."

I opened my mouth, "Don't eat me."

"Grace, why would I do that?" He chuckled and walked towards me, "You're the foundation of _my_ dream…Human, angels, demons, I imagine a universe where each accepts the other," he lifted my chin with his index finger, "where we are brought together as _friends._ " His face is so close to me. I hope he doesn't hear my heartbeat thumped so loud. _Friends?_ Is this what he meant friends? Leaning closer and making me feel like he wants to kiss me? He's more like…flirting to me.

With this closeness, I can see his features very clearly. Dazzling golden eyes, pointed nose, and lips…That kissable lips.  Why demons have to be this perfect? Illustrations in the books are really contrast in reality, do they? 

I was slowly moving away but he kept moving closer to me.  Does he want to kiss me? I closed my eyes and waited to feel his lips onto mine.

"Now, time to go to sleep," he moved away and walked exiting the kitchen.

I frowned. I stood up, disappointed.


	5. Popularity Contest (Part I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! 
> 
> New chapter! This is part I.  
> I would like to dedicate this chapter to the following readers: Xcullybrenes and Aestheticmystical.  
> I hope I spelled your usernames right. :) Please, correct me if I'm wrong.  
> Grace's really happy about your feedback(s). <3
> 
> Enjoy!

The continuous vibration of my DDD woke me up. The prince of Devildom was calling me. I was still sleepy but I managed to click the green button.

_"Good morning, Grace!"_ A cheerful voice welcomed my ear. I groaned.

"What time is it? How is it morning when there is no sunlight?" I heard a soft giggled on the other line.

_"Well, that is one thing you need to adjust here in Devildom. There is no sun here, Grace."_

"Why? Are demons gonna burned into ashes if there is?" I lazily get up, "Hello?" I checked the phone to see if he's still on the line.

_"Grace, I don't want to stop this conversation. However, It's 7:37 am already and I…"_ he trailed off.

7:37 am?

SHIT. I hung up and checked the alarms I dozed-off. SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! I'm going to be late! I did a quick shower. Quick toothbrush and quick dressing. I didn't even bother to brush my hair. I grabbed my backpack and hurriedly down the stairs.

I saw Lord Diavolo, Barbatos, and _speaking of the demons…_

I stopped in front of them, "LUCIFER?!!!"

He narrowed his eyes, "Ahh, the human is here. Come on now. We don’t want the next king to be late because of a stupid human dozed-off."

"Don't be harsh, Lucifer. Besides, you can’t expect a human to adjust overnight." He smiled at me. I smiled back. Good thing Lord Diavolo is always there to have my back.

"I suppose that's a valid reason, Diavolo. But the fact that she dozed off is unreasonable."

"Lucifer, we will be late if we will continue this conversation. Come on now, Grace. Please stay beside me." Lord Diavolo leads the group and as I passed by Lucifer, I did an akanbe on his face. Too bad for him, Levi wasn't here to know the meaning of that gesture. Nevertheless, he looked insulted.

I was followed by Barbatos who handed me a sandwich and bottled water. I thanked him. While I was eating, I remember what happened earlier. But what bothers me the most is that I'm _feeling good_ despite the nightmare I had last night. _It's unusual_. Couldn't be…him? I immediately looked at him.

Scenes from earlier began to flash in my memory. I looked away.

_Nah, maybe because I insulted Lucifer._

"Grace, you don't like the sandwich?"

"Huh?" I was lost at the moment but I got what he was talking about. I shook my head no, "Barbatos always the best! It tastes exactly as our human sandwich." I smiled at Barbatos who's behind us.

"Thank you for your kind compliment, Grace. I'm happy that you appreciate it." Barbatos has always this gentle smile.

Lucifer chuckled. I finished my breakfast and trashed the tissue inside my bag. I opened the bottle cap and started to drink, "Oh, Barbatos, haven't you tell that the sandwich she ate is a backstabbing sandwich?" _Okay, what about it, asshole?_ "It seems like our _friend_ here doesn’t know the ingredients." He caught up to me and walked on the space beside me. I'd like to show that it doesn't bother me much but the way he smiles…I can see _evil_ , "What makes it delicious is the crocodile meat." I froze and spit the water out of my mouth.

_Fuck_. _Crocodile meat??_ Thinking I ate a slice of crocodile meat makes me vomit. I covered my mouth as I feel my stomach wants to withdraw the food but I managed not to. I don't want to look like shit on my first day at RAD. Lord Diavolo handed me a handkerchief which I accepted. We stopped for a while for me to recover.

"And Grace," I looked at Lucifer angrily, "I'm just kidding. I just wanted to see how would you react to Devildom's food. Though, I feel unhappy for Barbatos…How can you think he would provide you nonhuman food?"

He tapped my back. _This motherfucker really knows how to ruin my day_.

I turned to face Lord Diavolo, "Why is he even here with us?! Isn't he supposed to be with his brothers?" and we resumed walking. I made sure that my voice is loud enough to hear it.

"Diavolo, you didn't tell her?"

"Tell me what?" I panicked, "Lord Diavolo?"

"How do I put this?"

Lucifer sighed, "Diavolo can't be with you all the time, Grace. He's busy running as a President of the student council and being the next king of Devildom is a rigid process. So, as the Vice-President of the student council and _his right-hand man_ , I initiated that I would look after you while doing his duty. You should be honored and _we…are…going…to…have…so…much…fun_." He grinned and his eyes turned dark. He's like the antagonist in a movie who had a chance to slain an enemy.

"What the fuck?" is all I can fucking say after hearing all those shits coming from Lucifer's mouth.

\-----

On the way to the RAD, which is only five minutes' walk from the Prince's Castle, Lord Diavolo also informed me that not only Lucifer will be looking after me as well as the other brothers. Whew, I'm relieved, somehow.

As we stepped in the RAD, a lot of students _\- girl demon students_ \- were looking at us. Other girls were whispering while others staring at me like they want to kill me.

I leaned slightly to Lord Diavolo, "Why is everyone staring at me like they want to slash my throat?"

He also leaned slightly, "Ignore it. They're just jealous because you're with the Prince and the Avatar of Pride. Not everyone can have an opportunity like this." He said it in a proud tone.

"So you're saying to me that I'm a lucky girl?" Looking at these bitches, they definitely have shitty attitudes just like those mean girls on our campus but the difference is that these bitches can fucking kill or cursed me without hesitation, "I don’t want to die, Lord Diavolo." I lower my voice, emphasizing every word. I hold my backpack string tightly.

"Neither I. You're _my_ dream, remember?" he smiled at me. _His dream?_ My heartbeat thumped loudly. I can hear it in my veins.

"Y-you mean, the _foundation to your dream_." Lord Diavolo and I stopped and looked at each other's eyes.

"I see _no_ difference." I shivered. Something happening inside me that I cannot understand. It's tickling my heart and everything. He started to walk and I was left there, puzzled.

"Follow me, Grace. I'll accompany you to your classroom. Lord Diavolo and Lucifer had to do something but they will be in the same classroom as you in a while. " I nodded at Barbatos.

\-----

As I entered the room, Asmo immediately hugged me, "I'm really sorry Grace about yesterday. I didn’t mean to harm your feelings."

I tapped his back and lets me go, "It's fine now, Asmo. Just don't do it again. Okay?" Asmo nodded happily.

He smiled beautifully, "Come." He took my hand and dragged me at the back row of the classroom where he is sitting, "Seat right next to me. I want to know you more~~"

"Really, Asmo? Or you just want to flirt with her?" Satan put down his book and faced us.

Asmo giggled, "Well, not just that. I want to make up with Grace, too. Here, I made a wicked cupcake. Don't worry, baby. It's safe to eat." he winked at me.

"O…kay?" I took one and bite. As the 'wicked' cupcake touched my tongue, the sweetness is all I can taste, "Honestly, Asmo, this is good but…I'm no fan of sweets. I appreciated it, though. I'll finish this." I smiled and sat next to him. Satan is seating in front of me. Next to him is Levi who is busy playing. Besides Asmo is Beel who is eating, as usual, and Belphie who is napping. In front of them are two men who not wearing the RAD uniform.

Mammon is sitting in front of Satan while Barbatos is sitting in front of Mammon. Lord Diavolo and Lucifer entered the room and seated at their respective chair. Mammon besides Lucifer. _Well, I'll be damned if he sits right next to Lord Diavolo_. I heard other girls wheezing. I shook my head. This is like a memory lane during high school days.

Exactly at 8:15 a.m. or p.m.(?), I'm not sure if a.m. or p.m. exists in this world. The bell rang which marks the start of the class. The first subject is Devildom history. _Shit_. _I might fell asleep with this one._ The professor starts talking and on the half-way of the discussion. My eyes are heavy. I looked at my schedule. _Fucking two hours?_ Next schedule, Human History. _This schedule is fucked up! How can you have two history subjects in one day?!_

"Okay, let's have a ten-minute break."

I stood up and exited the room and headed to the comfort room. I arrived at the girl's comfort room and all of them looked at me like I'm delicious meat. I smiled awkwardly and lead myself in a vacant faucet. I wash my face to wake up, somehow. I grabbed a tissue and padded on my face. I fixed my tangled hair using my fingers.

At the exit, I saw Lord Diavolo leaning his back against the wall facing the hallway, crossed armed. He smiles at everyone who greeted him.

"Wow, you’re really that famous." I'm standing now beside him, crossed armed.

"How's the history?" we started walking back to the room.

"I don't really know. I'm sleepy. I need coffee." As we are walking, I saw a vending machine, "Woah! Vending Machine? Seriously? I never thought it will exist here." I giggled and checked out the machine, "Let's see…hmmm…Human drinks?! This…This is awesome!" I can't hide the happiness. At last, I saw _something human in this world_. What a relief! _Nescafe latte_ , perfect!

I sensed someone's behind me. A left-arm suddenly blocked my left view. Lord Diavolo inserted Grimms. He pushed the _Nescafe Latte_ button twice. It popped two Nescafe lattes on the mouth of the vending machine. He handed me the first can roll. I watched him as he took the other, "I wonder what this taste like."

I turned around. He was about to open the can but I precluded him by holding his hand, "Y-you should shake it, first." He lowered his hand. I shook the can in my hand. I opened it and handed it to him, "Here you go, Prince, it would taste better."

He did the same, "Here's yours." We exchanged and smiled at each other. I'm aware that many of us were looking but the hell I care. _This feels good. I feel safe around him,_ "Hmm, this is delicious. I think I have a new favorite besides Barbatos' tea." Demons paved their way as we walk.

I giggled, "I hope Barbatos doesn’t get mad at me. Honestly, I'm surprised that this is available. It's my favorite." He gulped and I stared at him. From his lips to his adam's apple. _God, I swear. He's beautiful. Does finding a demon attractive considered as sin? If so, I'm guilty as charged._

"The first time I saw a catalog of human drinks. This coffee-in-can caught my attention too. So, I made a special request that it should be included. It's a coincidence, then. " I nodded and sipped _. Yeah, it is._ He opened the door for me and he doesn't stop there, he also accompanied me to my seat, "I'll still have something to discuss you. Let's have lunch together," he returned to his seat. All eyes are on me. He said out loud like it was nothing to him. Heat rushed on both of my cheeks, I touched it with my cold hands to cool it down.

"You’re having a date with Lord Diavolo? Wow! Grace, you really lucky~~" Asmo frowned.

"No, Asmo, first of all, it's not a date. Second, it is a discussion."

"What’s the difference? It's a date. I'll make you beautiful, baby." He giggled. I gave him a 'seriously?' look. "That's my expertise." This demon does not know the difference between having a discussion and dating. I sighed. This is hopeless, even I argue with him citing a hundred reasons and logical explanations, he still thinks it's a date.

I noticed other girls are looking over at me with darted eyes. I gulped and sipped my coffee, praying that I won't die here. I gazed at Lord Diavolo's seat. He's busy talking and laughing with Lucifer and Barbatos. Mammon seems annoyed.

Lord Diavolo is always cheerful and compassionate. I thought demons are all about eating souls, tempting humans, and spreading evil. But…no, it was the other way around. My heartfelt warm as I remember how Lord Diavolo took care and listened when I was in a fragile state. He never took it as an advantage. I unconsciously smiled.

I heard a clicked which makes me looked at Asmo. He put down his phone and smiled, "You were beautiful at that moment, I had to take a picture." He scrolled the picture to zoom the picture, "but of course, second to me." I giggled. _Asmo giving me a vibe here. I like his aura even though our first meeting was a disaster but he's really caring. I guess?_

My DDD vibrate underneath. I swiped up to read the message.

_D: Stop staring at me. I might melt. :( I want to be king before that happens so please, cooperate with me._

I bit my lip to restrain myself from laughing out loud. _That's cute._

Me: Thank you for the coffee, Prince. ;P

_D: Welcome, Grace. ;)_

That wink again. That wicked winked! My body's shaking from giggling. Demons now may think I'm crazy. The professor entered the room, "Sorry, the call took long. So, okay, where are we?"

\------

Asmo never stops asking questions and giving tips. I covered my ears because it's not a date. He also brushed my hair earlier before we got out of the class. We are walking towards the human history class. My DDD vibrated while others sounded. It's like a chain message passed to everyone.

_RAD Newspaper Club: Last week, we wrapped up voting in RAD's first-ever popularity contest. Here are unofficial results based on current vote tallies._

_1st place: Mammon_

_2nd place: Lord Diavolo_

_3rd place: Lucifer_

_4th place: Asmodeus_

_5th place: Solomon_

_6th place: Beelzebub and Belphegor_

_7th place: Satan_

_8th place: Barbatos_

_9th place: Luke_

_10th place: Mephistopheles_

_We will be releasing the official results later today._

Woah, hold up right there. Mammon being in first place defeating Lord Diavolo and Lucifer? I chuckled. _I never expected that_.

Mammon started laughing his ass off, "Thank you! Thank you! I'm grateful for those who voted for me for this RAD's popularity contest." He waves his hands like he's really the winner. Demons here are not happy with the result. I feel bad for Mammon. Almost everyone here doesn't really like him.

Asmo's forehead furrowed, "I got a bad feeling about this. Everyone knows he's an idiot and a scum. It's really impossible that he is number one."

Satan nodded, "Yes, Asmo. I agree. Something's wrong."

"Congratulations Asmo!" a gentle voice came from our back.

Asmo's face enlightened, "Thank you, Solomon! You too!" He hugged him, "Have you met Grace?" The white-haired man shook his head no, "Solomon, this is Grace and Grace this is Solomon. He's from the human world too but he possessed magical powers." Two men also showed up behind him. One is dark skin and short dark brown hair and the other one is a fair complexion with light blond hair and not to mention, he's height is short which makes him cute.

"I am going to investigate this, Diavolo. It is really impossible," Lucifer's voice irritated. They must be talking about the results.

Lord Diavolo laughed, "Calm down, Lucifer. It's not yet final. Oh, there they are." The three approached us and Lord Diavolo stand by my side. "This is perfect timing. Allow me to introduce you, Grace. This is Simeon," He pointed his hand to the dark brown hair. I nodded, "He's an exchange student from the Celestial Realm. Which is to say, he's an angel."

Lucifer butt in, "Ah, I see you've brought your chihuahua along with you." Lucifer laughed.

"I am NOT a chihuahua! How many times do I have to tell you that, demon?!" the blond hair now is agitated.

"Well, what do you expect? I am a **demon** , after all. Now then, stop yipping at me. C'mere boy…shake! Who’s a good boy?" Lucifer teased more. Satan and Asmo laughed. Is there bad blood between him and the cute one?

"Quit it! Don't you make fun of me! And don’t tell me to shake! I'm not a dog!" fired back by the blond hair.

My eyes widen. A real-life angel? I cannot help but feel overjoyed, "Well, hello, Grace. Nice to _finally_ meet you. I've heard a lot of rumors!" I raised my left eyebrow. _Rumors?_ I noticed Lord Diavolo crossed armed stiffen. Does Simeon give him an uncomfortable vibe?

"And this is Luke. Let's see, you're…a chihuahua, was it? Or are you an angel?" I don’t know if Lord Diavolo's joking or not. I can't sense any humor is in his voice.

"He's cute." I blurted out and smiled.

Luke responded with a mad face. _That's kind of rude? Maybe he's still mad about earlier or calling him cute make him angrier?_ "Listen up! As you can probably tell, I'm a low-ranking angel. BUT I'll have you know that in the Celestial Realm, I report directly to Michael the Archangel, as--"

"Luke, calm down. You need to learn not to make such a huge fuss about everything." Simeon smiled.

"But Simeon!"

"He's right. That's exactly why demons call you a chihuahua, you know?" Satan and Asmo nodded their heads.

"Usually the only one who calls me chihuahua is YOU, Lucifer!"

"It's nearly time for the second bell to sound." Barbatos reminded.

"Come on, Grace~~" Asmo pulled me and the others followed us, "Human history is up next! You'll get related to it." He hummed.

"Or get fucked up because I'm a human," I said in a flat voice. Of course, the professor will expect from me since I'm a human unless he knows that my course has really nothing to do with human history. Then suddenly, I remembered that my course has one history subject. If he looked it up, he might really expect from me. I frowned, I hope recitation doesn't exist here.

Satan laughed, "You might want to get prepared, Grace. The professor likes to call out names and ask questions or opinions regarding the subject matter. He's _very interested_ in human history."

I stopped breathing when I heard Satan's warning. _I'm really fucked up, then._


	6. The Popularity Contest (Part II)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!
> 
> Last part of the Popularity Contest. :)
> 
> BTW, I would like to greet A 'Happy Mother's Day' to your amazing mom/dad. <3
> 
> Have a great day!

Dizziness takes over after overloading my brain with two histories. Looking at the bright side, the professor didn't call me which is really a huge relief for me. But still, my head hurts. I feel like my brain's going to pop out anytime.

We are now walking in the hallway. I'm with none other than Lord Diavolo, Barbatos, and the Six Demon Brothers. Levi ditched the Human history. He's nonstop talking how he hates normies. As Satan mentioned, he took online classes. I never thought Devildom adapted online classes like in the human world.

Cafeteria signage points an arrow straight ahead. Lord Diavolo immediately grasped my waist which surprised me, "Where are we going? The cafeteria is straight ahead." I firmly told him. As we are walking the hallway, every demon we came across it's either gasped, whispered, or took a picture to where his precious hand at.

"We're having lunch at my office. I'd like some privacy with you." Lord Diavolo said in a straight face, "Barbatos will be there in a minute. He picked-up our food in the cafeteria." _Just you and me huh?_

We stopped in a door which has signage of 'Student Council President's Office' signage. And being a gentleman, he opened the door and as I stepped in, a vast office greeted me with paintings, plenty of books, folders, files which are stored in cardboard boxes while others are on his table. A black French chandelier on the ceiling. The walls are patterned in a champagne color-classic design. The windows are covered in red curtains. "Wow, your office is spacious…and…elegant." I scanned his office. Next to a fireplace is a shelf where bottled wine stored, "Do you even drink it? These are quite…old." I shrugged.

"No, I just collect them." I simply nodded. Based on the bottle structure, you can tell how old the wine is. Unfortunately, I'm not fond of wine, so I have no idea how old are these.

I moved my feet to the front of the wine shelf is a fireplace and a gorgeous black and gold sofa which can be occupied by two persons and can sleep on it. I spotted a white blanket on the arm panel and place my hand on the blanket to feel its texture. Soft and comfortable, "Do you…sleep here?" I looked at him. He's leaning his ass on his office table, crossed armed. He shook his head no, "Well, I can take a nap here, right? After lunch, I have no classes afterward."

He tilted his head like he found a solution, "Why didn’t I thought about that?"

"About what?"

He slowly walked towards me and his hands are in his pocket. He ceased, creating enough distance between us, "Since afternoon class is all about magic and spells which require powers, I'm thinking places that you can stay while we are in the class."

The door opened and Barbatos appeared pushing a two-layer food trolley with lid, "My Lord, Grace. Lunch is ready to serve." There's a glass round table with two black and gold elegant chairs facing each other. It is placed in front of the window. Lord Diavolo assisted me in my seat while Barbatos is setting the table. _He's really a prince._ Barbatos lifted up the lid and the aroma of Pan-Seared Salmon with Lemon Butter filled my nose. I licked my lips. After pouring our glasses with lemonade, Barbatos left us alone.

As we eat our lunch, I observed his table manners. Judging his actions, I realized something. _If he's living in the human world, people world really think he's a prince or a bachelor. Many girls will go after him._ Images flashed in my mind about girls going wild, running, following, and even stalking him.

_But if he's in our world, would I ever meet him? Would he give this much attention to me?_

That thought pained me. Well, the truth hurts.

_Of course not, how ambitious I am. After all, I'm just a 20-year-old girl with a tragic past life. Well, even here in Devildom…I'm just a step to make his dream come true._

I gripped tightly on the utensils I hold, "Is there something wrong?" I shook my head no and smiled at him, "So, about the pact," Lord Diavolo gently padded his lips with a napkin while me, I finished my food and sipped lemonade. I licked my lips for the residue of the beverage, "A pact with demon…have you heard or any idea about it?" I shook my head no. His face is serious now that makes me listen to him attentively on what he's going to say next, "Once you made a pact with a demon, he will lend his strength to make your wish come true in exchange for your soul."

"Okay, it's a no for me. First, I have to return to my mom, thus I need to survive. Second, what's the point of me wishing to a demon to get out of here in exchange for my soul. It's a stupid wish. Third, I have to finish my course, pass the board exam, get a job, and _have a family._ " His face hardened as I emphasized the last phrase. Yes, of course. I mean, that would be the humanly wish but I'd really like to see myself in the future with the man I love, having kids with him, taking care of them, and love them unconditionally.

He cleared his throat and smile forcibly, "O-Of course, I-I'm uhhh….expecting t-that from _a human_ ," He clasped his own hands. He looked at the window and stared for a while. Observing his facial reaction, he's in deep thought.

"What are you thinking? It looks like you're drowning in your thoughts." It looks like I snapped something to him.

"Ahh, no. It's nothing," He returned his gaze to me, "But, that isn't necessary. It depends on what's in the pact."

I sipped the lemonade and got little twisted in my face because of the sourness, "meaning?"

"It could be _something_ to the demon to make it worth the exchange."

"Something? Like things? Like physical things?" I inquired further. He nodded.

He leaned his back and crossed his arm, "Still a no?"

I stared at him and think it thoroughly. Making a pact with a demon. I recalled everything he told. What demons want in the first place is the soul. So using my logic, the probable rate that demons want soul roughly 92%, generally, but that will be depending on which demon I will make a pact. Then, my brain snapped, "Do I really need to pact with a demon? Besides, what do I gain out of _one wish_ when the price is my soul."

His face turned blank like I said something stupid, "I think you don’t get it," He sighed, "Sorry Grace, I may have misled you the 'wish' I stated earlier. Let me clear it to you. The 'wish' I am referring to is that not necessarily a one time, big time wish. It meant submission to you…" My eyes widen and opened mouth for that new information, "However if you wish to use their power or summon them…it requires magical power."

I smiled, "It's still a no. I'm not really interested."

"Don’t you think is too early to decide on that? I'm saying this because I---" I held my right hand to stop this conversation and shook my head no.

Barbatos entered the office, "My Lord, time for the next class." I'm starting to get weird at Barbatos. He's always on time. Does he have telepathy or a surveillance camera? He approached us and took the plates and with a snapped…the table's clean.

"I'll see you later, Grace. Please, make yourself comfortable. And don’t worry, no random demons are going to enter here knowing I'm in the class, except for Lucifer." He stood up and gazed directly at me, "Please, do reconsider _it_."

"Now you're making me worried." I murmured. He faced the mirror and fixed his white tie. I watched them left the room. I frowned. Okay, what should I do now? It'll be rude touching things that aren’t mine. I paced on the sofa and gently sat. I rummage my bag pack and found my precious earphones. I inserted it and booted my phone. I immediately open a music app and played on loop: A Thousand Years by Christina Perri ft. Steve Kazee.

I removed my shoes and laid. I'm staring at the ceiling, recalling the pact. _Is it necessary?_ I closed my eyes. _Why is he pursuing the pact thing? What is it to him?_ I sighed heavily. I think I should let my brain cells rest.

\-----

I awakened as I feel someone's brushing my hair and humming the song I repeatedly listening. Lord Diavolo was leaning back his head and closed eyes. I realized I was pillowing his lap and the left earpiece is inserted in his left ear. I immediately got up, "stay," he opened his eyes and looked softly into mine, "let's stay like that for a moment, please." he murmured.

At the moment I heard his voice, my soul weakened and surrender at his request. I'm still watching him as he hummed and slowly brushed my hair. The silence is comforting, "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah."

He half-smiled, "That's wonderful to hear."

"How about your class? Did it go well?" He nodded. At this rate, we are really looking like a couple. It doesn’t bother me, it's cozy. I don't want to stop it here…which reminds me of Barbatos, "Where's your butler?"

His forehead furrowed, "Why are you finding him? Do you need anything? I can get it for you."

"No, no. It's just that…" what? Am I going to tell that I don’t want him to distract our peaceful moment? "never mind." I smiled.

A loud camera shutter sound breaks the moment. We both looked at the door and surprisingly see that the six demon brothers with their surprise face standing and holding a rectangle chocolate cake with 'Congratulations, Lord Diavolo.' message. I bolted straight up and the earphones from our ears tugged by the forced I made. Probably now, I'm super blushing.

"This why I hate normies and their flirty-cutesy intimate moments." Levi frowned.

"Sorry to distract your private moment, Diavolo. The final results are out." Lucifer said in a flat tone.

I immediately booted up DDD and there is a message from the RAD Newspaper club.

_RAD Newspaper Club: We would like to announce the final results of RAD's first-ever popularity contest._

_1st place: Lord Diavolo_

_2nd place: Lucifer_

_3rd place: Asmodeus_

_4th place: Solomon_

_5th place: Beelzebub and Belphegor_

_6th place: Satan_

_7th place: Barbatos_

_8th place: Luke_

_9th place: Astaroth_

_10th place: Leviathan_

_The following students were disqualified from the contest after it was determined that several ballots had been falsified: Mammon and Mephistopheles_

Lucifer smiled widely, "Congratulations, Lord Diavolo. You deserve it." All brothers greeted him. I'm just watching them. Seriously? Is that a big deal? Barbatos entered with saucers and forks. They joined us on the sofa except for Levi and Beelzebub who were seating on the floor. Asmo immediately sat next to me and on the other side is Satan. I didn’t notice that Lord Diavolo was already seated in the round table with Lucifer.

"Where is Mammon, by the way?" I asked after Barbatos handed me the saucer and spoon.

"Better not asking that one," Satan answered while eating his cake.

"He's out there receiving Lucifer's punishment for fabricating the contest." Asmo added, "Don't worry about him, he's going to be alright. Besides, he's used to it."

"I-is he always like that?" I ate a fraction of slice cake. This chocolate cake is good. You can actually taste the cacao and the sweetness is perfect. Almost everyone around me stops.

Levi turned to face me with furrowed head, "That scum, lowlife and waste of space didn’t give back my money Every time I'm asking it, he'll say 'a little more time' for the last 200 years!" His face saddened, "I need to buy the Blu-ray box set of _Journey to the Devildom: The Tale of a Little She-Devil and Her Reluctant Companion._ The initial round copies include promotional tickets to a live event as a special bonus!" Upon hearing that, I kind of feel bad for Mammon. His brother's are talking like that behind him. 

"Wow, you're really an otaku huh? I guess it can't help it. After all, anime and manga have the best storylines." I shrugged, "Have you watched 'Your Name'? My classmate told me it was one of the best movies. Though, the movie was released years ago. I don’t know if you're still interested…"

"WOAAAAAHHH!! I know that one!! I've watched the trailers. I must say, it will be a good movie. I have already the Blu-ray copy of it but haven't watched it. I think we should have a movie night."

"Ohh yeah, that's a good idea! We can all watch them together." Asmo said happily.

"I'll be there if there's popcorn." Beel while munching the cake. Yeah right, what can you expect from the Avatar of Gluttony? Eating-machine 24/7.

"I'll go there too since Grace suggested it. You'll come too right, Grace?" Satan leaned his back.

"Yes! Definitely! I didn't have a chance to watch it!"

"NANI??!!! (何??!!!)" Levi blurted out.

"Why are you so shocked about it?"

"You, a human, who got subscription services that let you watch your favorite anime anytime…don't have a chance to watch it? Seriously, what's wrong with you humans?"

"Our brains. You know, I've decided to choose a course which I know that it can fucked up my whole life."

"You're wasting every opportunity. You can go to Akihabara whenever you want…Why do only humans get to experience all the good stuff? I mean, humans' whole concept of pleasure originally came from us, demons, you know? We gave it to you. So, why can't we have a little of that back now, huh?"

I sipped water, "It's because we execute the _pleasure_ that you gave us." I emphasized it. Lord Diavolo choked and everyone's attention on him. He coughed a few times. Barbatos immediately handed a napkin to him. Lucifer rubbed his forefinger on his nose bridge, "Did I said something wrong?"

"I want at least five different flavors of popcorn at this thing."

Lord Diavolo recovered, "Lucifer, I think that's a great idea. Why don't we have a movie night?"

Lucifer sighed, "Well then, I’ll make sure to notify everyone once the date for the inaugural House of Lamentation Movie Night is set," He stood up, walked in front of us then crossed his arm, "Asmo, you'll be in charge of setting the date. Please cooperate with Barbatos for Lord Diavolo's availability. Levi, find that movie on your movie shelf. Beel, I'd like you to give some thought to what flavors of popcorn we should have. And Belphie, I'd like you to find a comfortable cushion that we can use."

"Yes, sir!" All of them answered in unison.

I tapped Beel's left shoulder, "I would like a cheese flavor, by the way." I smiled.

"Of course, Grace. I'll take a note on that."

"What about Mammon? He's coming to, right?"

"Yep, he'll be there because everyone will be there," Belphie said in a flat tone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How's the Ruri pop quiz event? Did you get your favorite card/s?


	7. Dealing With Haters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> How's your day?
> 
> This is a filler chapter. So it's okay if you skip this part. <3 I just thought it will be fun to add this part. 
> 
> For those who choose to read it, enjoy!!!

I flopped myself on the sophisticated and cozy bed as soon as I arrived in my room. Just like my usual routine in the human world, I used my DDD. I opened the app 'Devilgram'. Changing the 'Insta' to 'Devil'…hmmm, witty. The app required me to fill in a username. Oh fuck, here we go again.

What should I use?

>ItsGrace - hmp, boring

>HiGrace - too mainstream

>TheGrace - nah, boring

>YourGrace - ewww, no way

I spend minutes thinking and rolling in my bed. This taking too long. I sat up and stared at the username field.

SavingGrace…It is just me or it sounded like a damsel in distress? _But…I like it._ I pressed the button 'ok' and it led me to the page where it recommended users to follow. Just like on Instagram eh? I followed all users who are familiar to me - Lord Diavolo (LordDiavolo), Barbatos (ButlerBarb - fitting), the Seven Demon Brothers (Lucifer - boring, Mammoney - suits him, L3V1 - ahmmm ok?, stn - short but simple, AsmoBaby - Yas!, Beelzeburger - expected, Belphie - …being him), Angels (DDSimeon - what does DD mean? and Angeluke - cutieee!!!), and of course, MonSOLO - did he just moved the 'mon'?

Afterward, all of them followed me back instantly except Mammon. I raised an eyebrow. Okay, I kinda expect that Lucifer will not follow me but Mammon? An instant flashback of what Asmo said earlier _. What happened to Mammon? Is he really okay?_ Why am I bothered by it? Honestly, I really feel bad for Mammon, with his brothers talking to him like that, it's saddening me.

My mind was distracted as my DDD vibrated. Asmo mentioned me in his story with a caption: "Hey @SavingGrace , welcome to Devilgram!! <3 But please update your pic (check your inbox). It's ugly to see a lamb in my list." I giggled. Asmo…that sweet devil. I immediately checked my Devilgram inbox. He sent me the picture he took earlier.

_AsmoBaby: Please use this one. You're really beautiful here._

_Me: Okay. Will do, AsmoBaby. :* Thank you for this._

I changed my icon. I gained also unknown followers because of Asmo's story. For a moment my DDD's quite, the notification bar was bombarded with messages from Devilgram app.

I received messages…wow. I scrolled and saw that it was all hate messages. I'm really not used to it but it's pissing me off. My mom said that I should ignore it whenever someone throws negative comments about me when I'm not doing anything bad.

I smiled. _Sorry Mom, I don’t tolerate that kind of shit._ Instead of replying to them in a private message, I screenshot it and replied to them in my story, tagging them. One by one…

_Don't go flirting with Lord Diavolo, your not beautiful. Bitch._

Me: @imthewitch - you're * Check your grammar first before sending me a hate message, dumbass.

_Flat-chested, Lord Diavolo won't be satisfied by THAT._

Me: @SuccubusMe - I can satisfy @LordDiavolo in many other ways. Wanna watch? ;)

_Fuck you._

Me: @Astrid666 - Is this all you can say, bitch? HAHAHAHA.

_I'll kill you when I see you in the hallway! You're a waste of space here! You're just a whore waiting to be fuck!!_

Me: Someone's going to pay a visit to @LordDiavolo 's office tomorrow.

_You're just a lowly human! Wait 'til I devour your ugly soul!!_

Me: And you’re a demon demanding attention from this LOWLY HUMAN, @soldmeyoursoul . :* Here 'ya go, motherfucker.

Inserted a cactus emoji on the last part. I'm laughing while responding to their bullshits that I got teary-eyed. I checked other messages and all others are the same. I sighed. But of course, I won't hit the shower without a final blow. I screenshot all unread messages and captioned: "Thank you for entertaining me, RAD STUDENTS. I wonder how your student council feels about this, especially @LordDiavolo . I feel bad for him. :( "

I threw my DDD away from me and closed my eyes. After all of that, a part of me felt terrified. I'm in the Devildom…unlike in the human world, although, we say harsh words to other people, we still have conscience and remorse after we say that (not all the people but other people acknowledge their mistakes). But here…they can really attack me or curse me, anytime they want. They're demons. They have no mercy when they want to kill.

I immediately get my DDD and texted Lord Diavolo.

_Me: You'll…protect me…right?_

Minutes had passed no response from him. I felt guilty.

_Me: I'm really sorry about the responses, I couldn't help it. I can't tolerate it._

I still got no reply. This is giving me a regret feeling. Should I delete it? Maybe I shouldn't have to do that. I revisited again my story. Rereading again their messages and convinced me. They started it and I just give them the right reaction. Besides, why do I need to feel guilty about it? I sighed heavily. Yeah, fuck this and whatever happens, I'll face it.

_Me: Never mind. I'll take responsibility._

I threw again the DDD and hit the shower…on the second thought, I think I'll use the bathtub and after that, I'm going to do my assignments and do some reading.

I'm on my mid-way to the bathroom when I heard DDD vibrated, I immediately ran to see it.

_Lord Diavolo: *Sent a screenshot of me responding to@SuccubusMe*_

Shamed swallowed me upon realizing what I have said... _HOLY SHIT._ The more I reread the line, the more shame I felt. I shook my head. What was I thinking?!

_Lord Diavolo: You'll take responsibility, right?_

_Lord Diavolo: Come for me, when you're ready. I'll be patiently waiting here in my room._

My legs weakened causing me to slump on the floor...the fuck I've done. I'm just staring at the bed. Regretting...I shouldn't have said that! I thumped my head and called myself an 'idiot' until the DDD vibrated again. At first, I was hesitated to read it. I decided to take a peek using one eye. After reading the first two words, my other eye opened slowly and I was able to take a deep breath like I was free from danger.

_Lord Diavolo: Just kidding, Grace. I fully understand why you have said that. :) And yes, I'll protect you. Deepest apology for what they did. I assure you it will never happen again. Lucifer and I have already handled the situation. Goodnight, Grace. Sleepwell._


	8. Bet On Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> I hope you're doing okay.  
> Sorry, it took me three days to update. I finished Demon Slayer: Kimetsu No Yaiba. It's a good story. If you want to watch it, then I shall give you a warning. It contains violent and bloody scenes. Watch at your own risk.
> 
> Moreover, the lockdown in our country will loosen up a bit and our client will operate. So, I think I'm going to put this on hiatus. I can't update this fanfic for a month and a half (depends on the situation). 
> 
> Enjoy reading!  
> This is Mammon x Grace chapter

Four days had passed. I got to tell you, being an exchange student is not easy especially when you entered a little late. They already begin their classes two weeks ago. I have to catch up lessons I've missed. I gawked my reflection in the mirror. Only the sound of water trickled in the flange of the sink. By now, the water is in the bottomless of this castle. Just like my thoughts, first I was kidnapped, dragged in the place against my own will. Second, I was surrounded by a bunch of demons…every day! It's miraculously I'm still alive. Third, wizards do exist. Fourth, I'm living in the castle with the Demon Prince and his precious Butler. It's a sin, right?

"What the hell just happened?" I asked myself, whispering. I exhaled deliberately, "As if anything will change, right? You're stuck in here. You're. Fucking. Stuck. Here." I marched to the dresser, removed the RAD coat from the hanger, and slipped myself into it. I left my room, snatching my bag. I hurriedly go to the kitchen and on the way there, I can already smell the aroma of the food. _BACON!!!_

As I set foot in the Dining Room, I dropped my bag as I saw them - Lucifer, Lord Diavolo, and Mammon - in their casual clothes. Confusion hits me. I swear It's Friday! I promptly took my DDD in pockets and see that it was 'Friday' on the screen. I looked at them who's also looking at me, "I think I didn't get a memo on wearing casual on Fridays."

"You can change after our lovely breakfast." I cringed as I heard the word 'lovely'. I sat down next down to an empty sit.

Barbatos tapped my left shoulder, "Grace, you should sit there. Lord Diavolo will be pleased if you do so." I blinked ten times before moving myself to the empty seat. I usually sit at Lucifer's spot. I started to pierce the scrambled egg. Next, I lifted up the plate with bacon and put half of it on my plate. I peeked at Lucifer who's a bit shocked.

"Yo, human, aren't you being too greedy? You took all those delicious bacon. You gotta give us too, you know. You're not the only one who needs to eat."

I grinned from ear to eat to Mammon, "Exactly. They're delicious." Then, I poured all the bacon on my plate. Mammon was shocked. Lucifer shook his head mildly and resume eating. Lord Diavolo smiled and drank water. Barbatos immediately stood up and collected the plate from me and headed towards the kitchen. After a minute, he was holding another plate full of a bacon strip. Mammon swiftly took the plate once landed on the table and poured half on his plate.

"By the way, Mammon, is there any reason why are you here?"

"He will be the one in charge of you for one week. **Am I right, Mammon?** " Lucifer glanced at him darkly. Woah, talk about a control freak.

"Ah! L-Lucifer you don’t have t-to stare at me like t-that! I-I have agreed already!" You can hear Mammon's fear in his voice. I can visibly see his sweat on his forehead. He's really scared of Lucifer. I gently took the glass of water and while slipping, I noticed a straight line bruise around Mammon's left hand when he popped the bacon onto his mouth. My gaze turned to Lucifer who also narrowed his eyes on me. Even though he's not saying anything, his eyes have already told me to stay away from whatever it is.

\----

After that _lovely_ breakfast, I hastily returned to my walk-in closet. I took my high waist dark blue jeans and low cut back basic short sleeve t-shirt. I quickly took off my RAD Uniform. I don't Mr. Pride to fetch me here. I put on the t-shirt first and tucked in inside my panty to avoid bottom hem coming out. Following the ritual, I jump a few times to wear my jeans. Lastly, my footwear. I snatched Dr. Martens 1460 8-Eye Vonda Boot - Black. I remembered how I begged my auntie to buy it for me as my birthday present. Once I'm done, I joined them downstairs.

Lord Diavolo stunned for a moment when he saw me. He observed me from head to toe. He was able to regain his consciousness when Lucifer paced toward me, "Can I talk to you for a minute? This is _about_ Mammon" I nodded and we headed to the balcony which is on the right side of the hall.

As we are walking, I can feel Lucifer's aura getting darker and darker. It gave me chills to the bones. Before we arrived at where I know what this is all about. I don't understand why he would make a fuss about it. I didn’t even mention it in the table earlier.

Far enough away and unable to see us. He suddenly gripped my left arm tightly that I can feel his nails through his gloves onto my bare skin and pulled me closer to him. His eyes were threatening, "Let me give you a piece of advice. You should focus on surviving this year here, finishing the exchange program, and going back to the human world. That's all you need to concern yourself with." The pain is tolerable but what I can't stand is…him.

"P-please, let me go. I--" I was about to cry out when Lucifer pushed me. I was unable to stand still for a minute. I stand back and my legs were shaking. My audible breathing was all the response he received.

"You might want to cover that up. I don't want Lord Diavolo to be disappointed." He turned his back and left me shocked.

\----

As we are walking in the RAD Hallway, I can still feel Lucifer's grip. Good thing, my yesterday's jacket is still in my bag. I put on it before showing myself to them. Lord Diavolo and Lucifer departed. We are a different class today.

My schedule for the whole year is like this:

Monday - Histories: Devildom and Human.

Tuesday - Foreign Languages (a.m.; two and a half hours. I can be a Multilingual person after this. They mainly focus on Latin though) and Literature in the afternoon (p.m. one and a half. We are tackling about Greek Literature).

Wednesday - Science (a.m. - Natural Science) and Math (p.m. - Geometry). Two hours each.

Thursday - English (a.m.) and Art and Music class (p.m.). Two hours each

Friday - Business course (a.m., three hours). This is the only subject that has relevance.

In all subjects, I'm with the demon brothers except for Lucifer (Friday), angels, and Solomon. I'm in the same classroom as Lord Diavolo on Mondays and Thursdays only. I felt like I was taken back in my high school life with these subjects. They say that high school life is the best part but for me, it's not and it will never be.

"Oy! Human!!" I awaken as I heard Mammon's loud voice in this hallway, "where you think you're going? The classroom is here." I halted and turned around and saw Mammon's hands on his waist. I puffed out carbon dioxide. Well, I guess my thoughts led me here. Before we entered the classroom, Mammon grasped my right arm, "I wanna make one thing clear right now. If you got eaten, it ain't my fault." I looked at his bruises which he noticed it. He immediately stretched his sleeves to cover it up. He entered the classroom without looking back at me.

Mammon's bruises remind me of my past but not to the extent that I will breakdown.

I don’t know but why do I feel like I need to help him. My heart softens when it comes to Mammon. Maybe because he also reminds me of Jessica - my grade school best friend - though, I wonder where she is now. She migrated to another country and lost contact. She was always a victim of bullying in our school and I'm always there to protect her.

The business course is the only subject I jotted down notes. This can be very useful for future references when I got a job. I must say, The lecturer in this subject is lively and threw jokes that made me laughed. He also explained the subject matter thoroughly unlike other teachers/professors. I may have a favorite demon now.

When the class ended, my DDD vibrated. Lord Diavolo was always asking me if how my class went and what do I think about the subject. Today, I told him that I have a favorite demon lecturer now. I always make sure to respond to him in a timely manner him back. I remembered on Wednesday afternoon, I unintentionally forgot to respond because Satan was talking about Greek Mythology and I got really interested in it. In the middle of the class, Lord Diavolo just sent Barbatos and excused me for a while because my presence is demanded by the Future King. It's a petty thing but Lord Diavolo told me that he was closed to freaking out because I did not respond. To him, it is one of the indicators that I'm in trouble or something. I promised from that day, I'll make sure to respond to him.

Mammon escorted me on the way to the castle. I got a new job yesterday at Hell's Kitchen. My work there is every dinner shift - 6:00 pm to 9:00 pm on MWF. The rate is not bad - G1,000 per hour. Aside from that, I'll also start as a library assistant on Tuesday. Two hours will be allotted for T and Th which gives me G1,100 per hour. Satan helped me to get this part-time job which reminds me I have to compensate him by giving a book.

"Mammon,"

"what?"

"What specific book does Satan like?"

Mammon startled, "why? Don’t tell me you're interested in him? Is that it? Satan is a short-tempered--"

I flinched. Someone put the left arm on my shoulders, "Yes, I am short-tempered, especially idiots, like Mammon." I stopped and blinked twice and saw it was Satan, "Grace, I prefer mystery books or anything that can stir my brain. But if you can find books such as '100 Magical Ways To Kill a Prideful Demon' or '100 Magical Ways to Make Prideful Demon Surrender', I'll be happier. See you around." Satan left us.

"He really hates Lucifer, isn't he?" I stared at Satan's back until he dissolved in the crowd.

"I guess he is. After all, Satan was born out of Lucifer's wrath."

"WHAT?" My face twisted upon hearing that new information, "Born? How? Is that even possible? Lucifer's a--"

"It's not the same as humans. How would I explain this…" Mammon's face was troubled. I scratched his head while figuring out how to explain it to me, clearly.

"Mammmmmmoooonnn!! Give me back my Grimms!" Mammon and I both turned back and saw Levi sprinting preventing other students. Levi slammed to Mammon causing them to be on the floor. Both of them promptly stood. Levi took hold of Mammon's jacket collar, "I need it! You have to pay now! I need to buy the blu-ray disk. Give me back my money! Then go crawl in a hole and die!"

"Come on, I told you I'd get it to you! I just need a little more time… and you still want me to die even after I give it back? That's really harsh, Levi!"

"You've been telling me that for the last 200 years, Mammon," Levi said with a dull face.

Mammon looked surprised, "Hey no! It hasn't been 200 years! It's been 260! Get it right, Levi!" My jaw dropped.

"Wow, that's two centuries ago, Mammon! How can you be so irresponsible! You have to pay it off!!" that seriously way too long ago.

"Unbelievable right, Grace? Seriously, Mammon, you're---"

"I'm what? Scum? Is that what you're gonna say?" I sighed heavily.

"Stop it! Will you?! You think you can solve this problem by shouting insolent words at each other?"

"We're demons, what do you expect? Polite words will come out in our mouth?" Levi pin-pointed. He's right. I gave them a blank expression.

"What is happening here?" a deep-tone voice and we know who-it-is.

"Lucifer! It's Mammon! He didn’t give me back my money for the last 200 years!"

"It's 260 years, Levi! Get it right will ya!" Mammon corrected. I covered my mouth to suppress my laughter. The irony. The one who is indebted is the one who knows how many years had passed.

Lucifer deeply sighed, "My plate is already full. Settle this with yourselves."

"Mammon! PAY. NOW. I AM ORDERING YOU!"

"What?! You're got to be kidding me! I'm you're older brother. You can't do that!"

Levi's face is raging mad right now, " **YOU'RE A LOWLIFE AND WASTE OF SPACE HERE! THAT'S WHY WITCHES AND EVEN DEMONS HATE YOU!!** " Everyone went into silence and others stopped walking.

Mammon fell into silence. I observed his face. It's blank. This is unusual. This is the first time I saw Mammon's serious face. He is always happy-go-lucky and usually shrugged his shoulder whenever he's being called out. My eyes saddened by his reaction and the way Levi talked to him. Like…like he's useless. He clenched his fist, "Alright, then, how 'bout we settle this by having a quiz bee of your beloved TSL? If I lose, I'll double the pay and If I win, cut my debt into half."

Levi's face enlighten bit by bit, "OK! You'll never win, Mammon. Even if you team up with Grace."

I raised both hands like I'm a criminal caught by policemen and my eyes wider, "and why my name is being dragged here when I'm just standing here?"

Levi laughed, "Mammon's too dumb. He needs your help. Okay, let’s settle this on Monday evening. After our class."

Lucifer crossed his arm and smiled, "It's settled, then. It will be held at the Assembly Hall at 6:00 pm. I'll inform Lord Diavolo about this. Now, everyone. Back to their own business. Sincerest Apology for the commotion here." Levi walked humming and I'm just staring at the air.

"Oy! Human, You gotta help me!!"

"EHHH?!!" Mammon pulled me, "where are we going? This is isn't the way to castle!"

"To a certain shop."

\----

"Yo! Witch! I need the TSL DVDs. All volumes!" The witch timidly stared us and I smile forcibly. Mammon's right arm leaned on the wood table counter and smiling charmingly to the demon-in-charge of the store.

"That will be G5,500." I became stone. I only have more or less G4,000. I only pay for my lunch. Lord Diavolo did not want me to contribute money for the food in the castle the same goes for space I'm living for now. He told me that it was also part of the program.

"Human, pay for it! I have no money!"

"Nani??!!! I don't have that amount in my wallet right now! Besides, I just start working!"

"What? You supposed to help me out!"

"I'm being dragged in this situation because of you!!"

"Hey! I didn’t ask you to help me. It was Levi's idea!"

"But if you hadn't suggested that, we wouldn't be in this situation, Mammon!"

"Why are you---ahh" Both of us were dragged and pushed forcefully outside the store. Because of that, I was very sure that my face would slump on the floor instead it landed on the chest of a human or demon. All I can see is a black shirt. The whoever demon shut the door loudly and caught the attention of other denizens passing by.

The stranger was embracing me. My cheeks flushed red, "Are you okay?" A gentle voice spoke. I looked up and saw it was Solomon. He smiled at me. I quickly detached and composed myself.

"Yes, I am. Thank you."

"Both of you look like in trouble. Perhaps, I could help." He smiled again. You know, his smiles reminded me of Barbatos.

Mammon pulled me beside him, "Grace, don’t trust that guy! He's suspicious."

Solomon gently laughed, "That's what you always think of me. In every action that I will make or say, it will be interpreted as if I'll do something wicked." I was amazed how calmly he responded to Mammon's negative criticism, "So I've heard that you'll be having a TSL Quiz bee Showdown with the Ultimate Fan of TSL. That's a bold move. I have something you need."

"Really?!" My eyes sparkled.

"Hey! Don’t just trust him like that!"

I turned to Mammon and stared at him awfully, "You don't even have the money to buy those CD."

"Oi--that's---" Mammon frowned and crossed his arms, "What do you want in exchange, Solomon? But I'm telling 'ya, I won't make a pact with you just because of this. It's not worth it."

Solomon's face became serious, "Nothing in particular. Perhaps, knowing you, Mammon. You won't compensate for it." I feel like there's an arrow hit on Mammon's heart, "Instead, I will be asking Grace."

I startled, "W-what do you need from me?" My heart pounded. My brain's working hard to think about what he needs from me." As he stepped closer to me, I stepped backward.

Solomon smiled, "How about spend time with me?"

"Whaaaaaat? Y-you better not, Solomon!! You don't want to get--"

"Why? Is there _specific someone who_ would get mad if I spend a day with Grace? We're both humans. I think it's reasonable to get to know each other. Moreover, Grace is _single_." Solomon emphasized it.

Mammon stuttered, "N-No o-one."

"Well then, Grace, you agree, right?" I just blinked, "Okay. I'll spend a day with you." I smiled.

"WHAT? Grace, you can't just agree--"

"We have no choice. We are both broke and cannot buy the TSL in the store." Mammon gulped.

"Okay, fine! Solomon! I got a warning for ya! If _he_ finds out about this date, you're dead! You don't want to steal what's _his_." he…his? What the hell is going on? Stealing? What? I'm an object now?!! My head is dizzy in what they're saying.

"Stealing? I can't recall Grace being _his._ "

"What are you guys talking about?!!" I blurted out.

"Nothing." They both said in unison. I gave them a serious look. Solomon smiled and Mammon looked nervous like he said something that he shouldn’t.

\----

It's a long day for me. Solomon lent his TSL DVDs and a box that contains necklace. Though I don’t know what necklace is that he told us that if we are going out of luck, just show the necklace. I also asked permission for Mammon for two overnight stays in the Castle to watch the TSL. Lord Diavolo agrees but Lucifer objected it because Mammon might steal Castle's treasure so it would be better if we will watch it in the House of Lamentation. Lord Diavolo objected it. At the end of the day, both came into a conclusion. Lucifer hexed all the treasures that Mammon can steal. If he laid his finger on it, he will go directly to the Cerberus Place (I'm shocked about this one. It really does exists). Mammon's face turned pale.

There is a movie room in the castle where Mammon and I spend watching the TSL volumes. I must say, the storyline is really great but it also reflects the seven demon brothers. It's like the story was made for them.

I was yawning like every five minutes on the first part. It's not because I'm bored. I'm tired of Hell's kitchen works. It's really hell there. I was like Flo in the cooking dash game. That really worked me up. My eyes are really heavy. I tried to fight the sleepiness I feel but my eyelids gave up. I can’t watch it anymore

"Oy, human. Don’t go sleeping, we need to finish this first part! Ahh! Don’t sleep on my shoulder!! I don’t want to get killed! " I wanted to ask Mammon who will kill him but I passed out.


	9. TSL Quiz Bee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm partially back. I got free time and add another chapter.
> 
> I hope everyone's safe.

"Right, can we take a break? My throat's dry. Do you like anything?"

"I'd like a cake. The luxurious cake you have and bring also some cookies or anything that I can eat. Make it fast, okay?"

"Whatever." I stormed out in the movie room. It's 10:34 in the evening and we're on the fifth volume of TSL. Gosh, the movies average from 1.5 to 2 hours. My eyes wanted to slip out from me. I have never done a movie marathon before. I sighed heavily.

Mammon's being behaved on these past hours. I didn’t see him laid his finger to any decorations, ornaments, or treasures that can be found in this enormous castle. Besides, he doesn’t have the time to rummage since we are busy watching the movie. He sleeps in the guest room where Barbatos moved the unnecessary things to the other room so that Mammon cannot steal or sell anything that is property of this castle.

I slowly strolled on the way to the kitchen. I like sensing the cold marbled-floor of this castle. This walking barefoot became my thing here. It felt relaxing. I think I'm getting addicted to the feeling of your warm foot stepping on the chilly ground. Though Lord Diavolo has reminded me several times to wear slippers but I just ignored it. I'll do whatever I want.

_Lord Diavolo…_ Despite being a demon, he's quite thoughtful and caring. He doesn't miss greetings text for me whether morning or night. He also liked to be updated on what's happening to me - every after class and part-time jobs too. He makes sure that I am safe from other denizens. I chuckled, _am I living in a paralleled universe?_ He's good to be true.

_"Diavolo believes that we demons should start strengthening our relationship with both the human world and the Celestial Realm."_

Ohh, right. Of course. I shouldn’t give any meaning to his actions since he had this big dream - three realms uniting as one. How ironic that a demon would initiate this kind of amalgamation.

I turned left passing the Grand Piano - my favorite possession in this castle. I'm about to enter the kitchen when I noticed that the lights are still on from Lord Diavolo's study room/office. _What's his doing on Saturday night? Doesn't he know how to rest?_ I wrinkled my forehead. Is fate playing me? I was thinking of him a while ago and here we are.

Without second thoughts, I lead my feet to his office. I hid at the wall before the entrance. I steadily took a peek of what he's doing. My cheeks burnt red as I saw him in black tee which fitted perfectly with his body. My eyes were gawking at every features he has - from his hair going down to his serious eyes, lips, toned muscle shoulders and, his hand. I promptly looked away and leaned the wall. I diffuse myself by exhaling silently. I put my hand on my chest. _Jesus Christ, why didn’t you tell me that a Demon can this be unfathomably attractive?_

Calm down, Grace. Calm down. It's just a black tee and… _him_.

"Hi Grace." astonished, I slowly motioned my head up to see his face.

"H-hi," heat running in my cheeks. I smiled nervously.

"I'm relieved to see you here." He smiled at me, wholeheartedly.

My response only was opened mouth like I've seen a miracle. I blinked several times, "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" I didn't finish my sentence but it doesn't matter to him. He side-leaned on the wall and crossed his feet to balance himself. I can now see him in full. I checked him out from head to toe. This is the first time I saw him in shorts.

"I was about to check you…instead, _you're_ the one who's checking up on me." He teasingly smiled, "I wonder why…hmm?"

I felt a little embarrassed, "U-uhmm…" I looked away. Am I staring at him for so long? "I'm just curious…"

"You always are." His forefinger lifted my chin. We are now facing each other. Whether upfront or not, he's has a perfect feature, "Come. I made a chocolate cake for you." I smiled weakly

I don't like sweets nevertheless, I followed him to the kitchen, "You're not wearing you're slippers again and please, walk beside me. I feel uncomfortable if you're walking behind me."

"O-Ok. I prefer walking barefoot now. I like the chilly ground here." I caught up beside him, "Sorry if I made you felt that…but I think it doesn’t seem… _right._ "

We arrived in the kitchen. Instead of sitting in the chair, I sat on the counter tabletop. I watched him opened the refrigerator and pulled out the chocolate cake. I dryly stared at the cake and wondering how much sweet it contained. It's an ordinary and simple cake but what makes it special is that it was made by Your Highness(?). He grabbed a saucer, knife, and fork. I stared at him…I can’t believe what I am witnessing right now. I smiled slowly, "So Grace, what doesn't seem right?" he's slicing a piece of cake.

"W-walking beside you…" I looked down on my hanging feet, "I-It's a…" I feel ashamed. I don't want to sound like I wanted to be one, "I'm not a _princess_ to be beside you or…or powerful as Lucifer…" he finished transferring the piece of cake into the saucer, walked and rested beside me. I can feel our closeness since our elbows touching.

"Is this one of those norms in your realm?" he looked at me.

I nodded, "I don't know if it's a rule or something. But when you're beside a prince or anyone who is royal. Most often, it perceives as you're _important_ to that of someone in the royal family. Though, I think that depends on the culture." I shrugged.

He chuckled, "I see…so you already forgot what I've told you on the first day of your school here?"

His statement caught my attention. _Is he confirming that walking beside him would mean importance?_ Then, it hit me, "I'm the foundation to your dreams…" I felt uncomfortable saying that…but it made me realize one thing…he's just pleasing me for his optimistic ambition. Disappointed but true.

"Glad you remember, here, have a bite of my chocolate cake…Let me feed you…" Hospitality…He lifted the fork filled with a sliced part of the sliced chocolate cake and moving closer to my mouth. At first, I hesitated but I opened. Even though I demanded not to, he'll still insist. All I can hope that it is not as sweet as Asmo's sinful cupcake. As the chocolate landed on my tongue, I was surprised.

"I was informed by Asmo. So, I asked for Barbato's help in baking this chocolate cake earlier…less sugar." He smiled knowing I was really satisfied.

"Is this the reason why you are still working? If that's the case I---"

"No, it's fine…I just thought to make you something…keeping up with the lessons in RAD is stressful, isn’t it?"

I just nodded. I stared at the delicious chocolate cake, "Any compliments to my baking skills?" I looked at him.

"I doubt it…"

"I thought so." He moved towards the cake which is on the table. I jumped and followed him.

"Hey, I don’t mean to be rude. It's just that…you know…it's unusual for you to be hands-on on something aside from student council and Devildom things…"

"I appreciate the honesty." he sliced again and popped it into his mouth.

"what are you doing?"

"Eating the doubtful chocolate cake?"

"No, I mean," I stared at him and thought, _ohhhhhhhh_ , "doubtful…?" he nodded and frowned. I sighed and paced closer to him, "Lord Diavolo, I…uhmm…" I put my hands on his top left hand, "I appreciate the effort and I'm delighted with its taste…" I smiled heartily.

He frowned even more, "You're just making me feel good…I can still see the doubt…"

"No, I don't. If there's one thing you need to know about me… _I don't tell lies just to comfort. It's either I'll shut my mouth or tell you the truth._ " I sharply looked at him.

"HUMAN!! What's taking you so long?!!!" Mammon appeared from nowhere, "Ohhh---" I gazed where Mammon's looking, and when I did, I stared at him and immediately lifted my hands, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt…I'm heading back…"

"It's not what you think…" Mammon didn’t bother to give a damn about my statement and turned his back on us.

the Future King giggled softly, "Mind if I join you?" he asked as if I have I choice.

When we entered the movie room, Mammon positioned himself on the single couch while Lord Diavolo and I seated in the three-seater couch at each end. Lord Diavolo raised his left eyebrow at me.

"What?"

"First, the chocolate cake I made for you. Now, this?" I glared at him.

"Seriously? I already told you that--Hey!" he pulled me closer to him. My face landed on his broad chest and I immediately took off.

"If it wasn't Lord Diavolo, I would be complaining. But can you please stop flirting in front of me? It's…dis-- uncomfortable!" Mammon pressed the play button and resumed watching.

\---

"Graaaaccceeeeeee~~~" Asmo greeted me with his joyous tone and smiled at me he knows something, "I heard what happened between you and the Prince on Saturday night." I startled, "If you need to get things hotter, beep me." Looks like someone _sold_ a piece of information. I looked at Mammon who's whistling.

"What happened?"

"Nothing, Lucifer…I think everyone's here. We should start now." I stared at Asmo who's skip hopping and humming toward the lecterns place in the stage. I glanced at Lucifer who's has investigating eyes, arms crossed. I just ignored him.

Lord Diavolo smiled widely, "I'm glad you sat next to me, I thought you're going to sit next to Satan."

I shortly smiled with sarcasm and faced the stage.

"All right, everyone! Finally, the wait is over! It's time for Devil's Trivia Showdown, the quiz show that pits younger brother against older brother! Today our competitors will be testing their knowledge regarding a super-famous, super-popular fantasy series. One that's known by young and old alike… _The Tale of the Seven Lords!_ " Asmo paused, "Now it's time to introduce our two competitors. First, he's a demon who freely admits to being a giant TSL nerd! Meet Leviathan!" Is this necessary?

"I am a G.O.A.T. None can oppose me!" Levi said confidently. GOAT? I googled up and first appeared in the animal. I scrolled down and there are suggestions "Meaning GOAT acronym?" I clicked the down arrow and revealed "Greatest Of All Time".

"And his challenger claims to have been introduced to TSL only very recently after binge-watching the DVDs! The scumbag, Mammon!"

"Asmo, do you have to say that? Everyone knows it already…The Great Mammon here!"

"You binge-watched the DVDs ONCE. That's it! The fact that you would **dare challenge me is an insult to TSL itself. It's sacrilege!** It's so infuriating that I can't even feel the anger. I can only laugh. HAHAHAHAHA." Levi's body and words are contrast. He's giving an orange aura…

"Serving as a judge for today's competition is our very own Demon Lord himself, Diavolo!"

He waved, "Hello there, everyone! Good to see you."

"Color commentary will be provided by Satan, Avatar of Wrath. But a good commentator needs to keep a cool head. I wonder, is he up to the task?" I must say, Asmo is good at hosting. He knows how to make the show enjoyable and entertaining.

"I don't think that's going to be a problem. So, I'm doing the commentary? That's a lot of responsibility," Satan frowned.

"Now say hello to our guest demons, the always-famished, Beelzebub, and his always-sleeping twin, Belphegor." My eyes widen, they're fucking twins??? I observed their feature. Which part?

Lord Diavolo tapped my left shoulder and whispered, "not in the sense of their features, Grace. They're twins because of their Avatar. Gluttony and Sloth. You get lazy after you ate, right?" I slowly nodded.

"For their appearance fee, Beel requested to be compensated in cheeseburgers while Belphie requested to sleep here…"

Beel was already munching the cheeseburgers and swallowed, "Nothing beats one of Hell's Kitchen's special cheeseburgers. They age the cheese 4,000 years for maximum flavor." My mind popped in. He reflects the Lord of Flies in the TSL. I looked around and it flashed my mind. Each brother represents the characters in the TSL. How fascinating…

"Mammon, finish this off already. Don’t put too much effort. You're going to lose, anyway." Belphie said in a flat tone. Wow, talk about being a very supportive brother.

"Hey, have some little trust, will you?!"

"You even sold Grace by having a date with Solomon for the set of TSL DVDs." I'm shocked. Belphie knows? How? Nervousness filled my lungs.

"Hey!---"

Asmo cut Mammon, "And your host for the day is none other than yours truly, Asmodeus. The demon who can make you swoon simply by whispering into your ear. You all know me, you all love me."

"All right, enough. This is getting' ridiculous. Let's get this show on the road!" Mammon blurted out.

"I thought you hated wasting your time at events like this, Mammon. Yet here you are. The one who initiates all of this. Truly, wonders never cease." Lucifer smiled.

"Shut up, Lucifer. This is for paying my debts cut into half. That's all." Mammon blushed.

"Well then, we'll start with you, Mammon. Get ready for TSL Quiz question number one!" Asmo continued.

"The seven lords are all brothers, and each has a specific name that people know them by. In birth order, name the oldest, second-oldest, and third-oldest lords…"

I stood up and gone to the restroom. I opened the faucet and splashed my face with water. I repeated until I'm satisfied. I pulled a tissue paper and patted on my face to dry. I switched off the faucet and paused for a moment.

_I forgot to mention it to Lord Diavolo that I'll be going out with Solomon._

I threw the tissue paper and walked back to the on-going event. I stopped as I reached the door to the council room. Lord Diavolo was leaning with his arm crossed. He slowly opened his eyes full of…displeasure. My heart pounded. He walked towards me, "How come you did not tell me about Solomon?"

No words are coming from my mouth. I wanted to say that I don't have enough Grimm by that time so I resorted to Solomon's request. I just bit my lower lip.

He sighed, "You doubted about the Chocolate cake I made _just_ for you and now, Solomon? Do you even planning to tell about it, Grace?" I can hear the disappointment and anger in his voice.

"I…" I looked down. Why do I feel like it's my fault?

"Do you have any idea how I'm suppressing myself not to ask Barbatos? Look, Grace. I'm not mad at you. I'm just disappointed…I don’t know. I think I'm still hurt about the cake…and now, Solomon."

Finally, I have the strength to speak up, "Is there anything I can do to make you feel alright?"

He gazed at me intensely, "there is…How about we ditch this thing and date me…" he held his hand, "This may sound immature but I want to be your _first date_ here in Devildom and not with a _wizard_."


	10. First Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After almost two months....

Lord Diavolo smiled widely when I said 'yes'. He immediately pulled me and excitedly ran towards the RAD's gate, "So, we are we going?" every student we passed-by either shock or stared us but none of that mattered.

"Devildom Market. There is a specific fast-food chain I want to try. Then after that, we can go to the carnival."

"Carnival? Really?" I could barely catch up with his long legs. He slowed down when he noticed. His mood changed quickly when I accepted it. _My first date and I'm dating a demon. Not just any demon - Future King._

"Yes, do you want to go to the Carnival?"

I just nodded with sparkling eyes. I always wanted to go to Carnival but due to the demands of accounting, I forgot it that it was in my Bucket List.

It took only five minutes to get us in the Devildom Market. After I catch my breath, I was fascinated by the surroundings. I felt like I was in the human realm except that they are demons. The pavement is in cobblestones, light bulbs hanging, street lamps, trees - which made me wonder how that thing survives in here considering there is no sunlight, magic I guess.

"Hey, mom, look! It’s the Prince and the Human!" a kid shouted. He broke away with his mom and ran towards Lord Diavolo.

"Hey there, little buddy!" he knelt and rubbed the kid's white hair, "how's it going?"

"I'm doing good, how about you?" the kid has a cute voice. Lord Diavolo carried him. I stared at him while he's chatting. My heart softens of what I am seeing. I unconsciously smiled.

"He's attractive, don't you think?"

Still dazzled, "yes, especially when he's carrying a kid and talking to them. I think I like him even more, "A soft laughed I heard in my left ear then, it hit me. My eyes widen when I realized what I have just said. I turned, "Please don't tell him."

She laughed even more, "I'm madam Scream, by the way. I think you saw me before in Ristorante Six if you still remembered." she smiled playfully. I just stared at her and blink several times, "wearing a black gown with sexy legs? Does any bell ring to you, my dear?"

My mouth just turned into a big O, "the beautiful lady."

"Why, thank you…You know…I never have seen Diavolo this happy, I mean literally happy. He was always smiling but not in his eyes." Lord Diavolo but the kid down and ran towards Madam Scream. She then carried her kid and before going she whispered to me, "Take good care of him. He needs attention and affection." She winked at me. Her 'affection' sounds suspicious.

"Now, now. It is rude to whisper in front of the Prince, you know?"

Madam Scream sighed, " I just invited Grace in my bakery shop. Don’t be silly." I looked at her, "Bye now, my dear, I can't wait to teach you some baking." They both turned around and vanished in the sea of demons.

"Shall we eat?"

\-----

As we are nearing the fast-food chain he's been talking. I stopped for a while and saw a girl sitting on the sidewalk. Every demon passed-by just ignore her. I felt sad at her situation. Then, I noticed the signage, "AkuDonalds? Sounds like McDonald's in the Human Realm," Before we go inside, I stared at her. Her eyes are pleading for food.

"How about take out and eat in the parking lot?"

I looked at him, "You're a Prince and everyone is expecting you to be proper."

He laughed, "Fuck that. Come on."

I bit my lower lip to hide my smile, "that's the second time I heard you cursing." He just shrugged and line in the take out, "Are you serious about this?"

"Yes, I am. I always wanted to try it. I want to feel how to be a _normal demon_." My smile slowly fades away.

My eyes stared at the tiled floor and occupied what he said. I'm imagining his life. Every single day, all he does is wake up, bath, eat, go to school - be a role model as a President and at the same time be a Prince, accommodating his Kingdom needs and he's pressured to do better each day to prove that he's worthy of the title.

So much going on my head, I didn’t notice that it was our turn, "Grace…Grace…" I resumed to my consciousness and gazed at him, "your order? What do you like to eat?"

"Oh, uhm…" I absent-mindedly look at the menu, "I would like to have Cheeseburger Mcdo Value Meal, large, please. Make it two orders of it." I awkwardly smiled at the crew.

"Drinks?"

"Can you upgraded the one to monster coke float and the other regular float?"

"Yes, Ma'am, additional G30 for Monster Coke and G20 for regular, is that okay with you?"

"Yes."

He chuckled and smiled, "O…kay, someone has a big appetite. I would like to have…uhmmm, Big Mac Value Meal large. Coke."

"Regular or Large or do you want the same as with Ma'am?"

"Oh, can I upgrade it to Monster Coke Float?"

"Yes, sir." the crew smiled.

"Okay, then I'll take that."

The cashier/crew entered our orders in the computer and with a quick movement, he got all in two paper bags and handed to us, "That would be…G659"

Lord Diavolo immediately handed G2000, "the changed is for the tip box."

The staff had teary-eyed, "T-thank you so much! Hey Everyone! We got a large tip from the Prince himself,"

Everyone stopped with what they're doing, "Thank you, Lord Diavolo!"

"Welcome. Thank you for your hard work!" he smiled. He took the paper bags and exited the fast food. I followed him. He placed himself at the side pavement. I sat next to him, "Okay, miss big appetite. Here's your food." He handed to me one by one, "Cheeseburger, large fries, and monster coke float."

"Uhm, the monster coke float is not for me."

He puzzled, "Then, for Barb--"

I shook my head no immediately, "Can you hand me the paper bag you’re holding?" He did as I told him. I put back the food he gave me and put it inside the paper bag. I stood up and walked towards the girl watching us.

"Hey there," I kneel in front of her, "here's your dinner. I'm sorry if it took longer." I smiled.

The little girl shyly took the paper bag, "T-Thank y-you," she ran immediately. I giggled. What a cutie.

"So, that's why you ordered two."

I confidently turned around, "Uh-huh, who has a big appetite now?" I bumped his shoulders. He laughed softly. I sat and waited for him. We eat our dinner quietly. There are demons who are looking at Lord Diavolo but he even gave a shit and I could tell by his face. He's enjoying it.

After I sipped the float, I placed it beside me, "Same shit, different day?"

"Huh?"

"I was preoccupied earlier when you said you want to feel how to be a normal demon…" I glanced at the demons walking by.

"Yeah, same bullshits but different day." I heard abomination in his voice.

"You must be sick of it,"

"Sometimes… I'm accustomed to it but there is only one I can't get over with," even though my eyes are not on him but my ears are, "loneliness…" I straightened my body and look at his teary-eyes.

I'm confused, "Y-you have Barbatos…Lucifer…"

He nodded and look away, "Yes, I have them but there are still things I can’t talk to them about. There are things that even your friends or companions can't fill…"

On that moment, I thought demons are just soul-eating, no emotions, and no conscience. But now, I viewed them entirely differently. And tonight, it's not just that…This is Lord Diavolo…at his fragile state. I wanted to hug him but all I can do is stared.

He chuckled, "let's not ruined this night with my worthless emotions," he stood up and brushed himself, "Come on, we have a Carnival to visit, right?" He held his hand to me. He tried to cover it up but I can see the pain in his golden eyes.

I decided to respect it and not to push the subject further, "Right. No roller coaster, space shuttle or any height-related, please? Or I'll throw up." I said.

"As you wish, my Princess." He smiled.

"I'm no Princess."

\---

I insisted on paying the entrance fee since he paid our dinner but he rejected and ignored my plead. In the end, I gave up. The guard welcomed us with a warm smile and stamped put the bracelet-like ticket in our left (mine) and right (Lord Diavolo) wrists, "Enjoy!"

He bought the unlimited ride/entrance ticket. Such a big splendor. First off, we rode the infamous Carousel, we chose the dark unicorn horses as our pet which can move up and down. I felt like I was a child again. For the whole ride, all we do is laughed and feel like we're children again. Next, we played the bumper pumpkin. We took different pumpkins, making each other's enemy. The fun we are having is visible in our faces and facial reactions. Then, we visited the games, we tried the wire loop game. The first one to reach the finish line wins. After three rounds of playing, we gave up. No one wins. Then, we played the dart game. Lord Diavolo threw only one dart and hit the inner bull eye. I know I shouldn't be amazed but I am.

"I'll take the porcelain doll."

"No! It’s fucking Annabelle."

"Who's Annabelle?"

The game master replied, "The horror doll movie in the human realm. It was a hit. And there are rumors that during or after the movie, some of its watchers are being possessed by the evil spirit."

"I'm impressed that you are updated."

"thank you."

"So how about the bunny with one button eye?"

It's not the eye I'm concerned about, it's the red crisscrossed sew mouth, "W-well, o-okay. It's a bit scary but tolerable." The game master handed the bunny to me and said congratulations. I forced a smile and thanked him.

We head over to the greatest scammer - claw prized machine. I challenged the machine which has the biggest prizes. I inserted a token and began playing. He's beside me, cheering and coaching. I wanted to get him the frog with a prince crown.

"a little to the left, a little more. Yes, yes, That's it, Grace! Hit the button!"

I slammed the red and crossed my fingers, "please, please, please! This is my sixth time! Please!!!" The claw grabbed the frog's body and released it on the hole, "YES!!!!!" I jumped and get the prizes, "And here's for you, Frog Prince." I stick out my tongue.

"Well, this Frog Prince needs a kiss to turn into Prince demon again." he pouted.

I shook my head. Old tricks eh? I ride with role-playing, "Oh really, I wonder what Prince Demon looks like, is he…a handsome one?"

"Who knows, it needs a kiss to return to its true form…"

I playfully pouted, "Okay…" I stepped closer to the stuffed toy frog which covers his face. I tiptoed and whisper in his ear, "In your dreams, Dia," in a seductive voice. I bumped his upper arm and walk passed by him dragging the poor bunny. I bit my lower lip while smiling, "hey!!" He carried me in his arms in bridal style, "Put me down, Dia!" I said in a low and hard voice, "everyone's looking at us! Even taking pictures!!!"

"Too bad, Grace, you didn't make a pact with me, I would've followed you but I think, it’s better this way. Now, we're going to the haunted house."

"WHAT?!! NO!!! HEY!!!"

"Behave or I'll kiss you." I stopped complaining and behaved, "Good girl."

"I-I can walk…" my voice squeaked.

"Then, promised me you won't leave by my side."

"I'm not sure about t-that…"

"Okay, I'm not putting you down,"

"I'm just kidding! Promise." I raised my right hand, "crossed my heart. Hope to die."

"I trust you but if you leave, I'll give my punishment." He put me down and feel embarrassed as he said it loud.

"What an actual fuck?"

As we step the entrance, the smoke-filled the floor and chilly air. I shivered. The first part was a graveyard scene. A lot of tombstones and skeleton parts scattered everywhere even in our pathway. It is covered by dead vines and creepy sounds. It feels real. Not far from where we are, I can hear girl demon screaming and even boys. Then, a blinking light bulb. _FUCK. I HATE THIS._ The blinking light bulb goes off.

"Shit! Dia!!" I shouted.

I felt his right lower arm around my waist. He pulled me closer to him. His mouth near my ears and whispered, "I'm right here. I won’t leave you." I gulped. I don't know If I should feel scared or calm down. All I know is my heart racing and I'm blushing.

The light bulb turned on and a boy demon running towards us which jolted me. My eyes widen, "O-Okay, I think we've seen enough! Let's go try other! I'm willing to do the roller coaster ride!" I turned around but he caught me by my waist. FUCK!

"No, no! you’re not going anywhere. Now, move forward. We are not the only customer here. See?"

I looked at the demons behind him who are irritated. I gulped, "O-Ok-aay…" I took a deep breath and move forward.

The light bulb started blinking again then goes off. Oh Fuck, here we go again…I hold tightly to the bunny's ear. The door creaked as it open to us.

"Wow, this is amazing…" Lord Diavolo commented, "I'm impressed, I think we should have this in our festiv---"

"I OPPOSED!!! I FUCKING OPPOSED!!!"

"Okay, okay. Chill." He laughed. I just shook my head. Is it just I or the temperature is getting dropper as we step forward. I rubbed my arms. As we are walking the straight ahead, a clown laughing walking by.

"SHIT! Clowns!!" I stopped walking. The clown turned around and tilted his head and slowly form an evil smile, showing his teeth dripping fake blood. Then, started launching at us. My blood's racing. The clown grabbed my shoulders and started laughing and licking. I pushed him hard and started running fast.

"FUCK! GRACE!!!!! SHIT!!!"

While I'm running, I heard a little girl crying. I covered my ears. Just like earlier, the lights here are blinking, then it goes off, "JESUS CHRIST!! NOT FUCKING AGAIN!!!!" Then someone grabbed me. I screamed hard.

"Grace…it's me…Dia," He said softly and hugged me tight, "I told you not to leave me."

"I-I'm so scared," my voice cracked at the end. He sweeps my tears, held my hand, and took the lead. I stared at our hands intertwined. The screams and everything else none mattered. I feel like my whole world stopped. I can only hear my heart beating slow and loud. Finally, I managed to calm and trust him.

Throughout the haunted house, I still screamed, jolted, and cursed even though he warns me if something will come out. We survived the haunted house, "Wow, that's amazing work. I'm sure the artist and the team really did hard work on that." he let go of my hand which I wish he shouldn't.

I nodded, "yeah…it really paid off their hard work because a human screamed and cursed a hundred times."

He laughed, "I agree with that, the Prince also cursed…a lot."

I laughed, "Lucifer would be so displeased if he heard this…"

"Ice cream then Ferris Wheel then home?"

I nodded weakly. Though, I felt sad when he said 'home'. He bought vanilla ice cream for me and strawberry for him. He let me have a bite of a strawberry and I let him taste the Vanilla. We rode the Ferris Wheel. At first, I was afraid but when I saw the view…the Whole Devildom…the fear was gone.

"Dia, look at your kingdom…" He placed his chin in my shoulder which I didn't mind.

" I prefer the nickname you call me, 'Dia', much better than Lord Diavolo, Prince…"

I chuckled, "I should still address you, Lord Diavolo."

"Oh, have you forgotten already?"

I gazed at him, "What?" we are now at the top of the Ferris wheel.

"Punishment, you left me there." His face turned serious.

"Ohhhh…hehehe"

"Are you ready for the punishment?"

"You'll execute it here?"

"Yes. The Frog Prince and One-Eyed Bunny as the witnesses."

"…Guess, I have no choice then…" I shrugged

"I want you to call me 'Dia'."

I shook my head and smiled widely, "Okay…Dia."

"Perfect." We just stared at each other's eyes and cherished this moment, "By the way, can I take this off?" he pointed the ticket, "I'll throw it later."

"Sure, thank you." I reached my hand to him. He gently holds it and pulls the ticket. He did it also to his ticket then, put it inside his pocket. When the ride end, he first took off then assisted me. While we are heading home. We are reminiscing the moments earlier.

"We still haven't a picture yet."

"Picture is no problem…" I know that voice. We turned around and see Lucifer's mad face. He lifted his phone and show images from RAD to AkuDonalds to Carnival. Dia and I watched as Lucifer slide each image.

"Who are the photographers? Can you gather the names? I'll need to thank them but still incomplete. No images from the Ferris Wheel. Maybe someone will upload it, later."

I laughed, "Dia! How come you still thought about that?"

"What? Ferris Wheel is the best part." I blushed.

"Ohh~~~~ you guys kissed there? That's very romantic." Asmo happily commented.

Dia just shrugged. I whacked his right shoulder lightly, "Ouch, Grace. Don't be like that." Dia pouted.

I laughed, "Shut up."

"I'm glad that both of you had a good time, My Lord." Barbatos stepped in and collected the stuffed toys from us, "These are interesting prizes."

"Grace gave me the Frog Prince. Isn't it cute?"

"Yes, it is my Lord. Grace has a taste in giving gifts." Dia laughed.

"Time to go home." Lucifer with an irritated voice. He turned and started walking.

\---

While on our way to the castle, I'm still thinking about what Dia said earlier. I stopped. He noticed it right away, "Is there any problem, Grace? Are you okay?"

"I'm okay. Don’t worry about me…Dia, about earlier…i-if you want to talk about some things…I'll lend you my ears." I look away.

He lifts my chin, "Thank you, Grace. You don’t know how it means a lot to me." I smiled heartfully.

As I set foot in my room, the one-eyed bunny is already in my bed. I skipped hopped and landed my body in the bed. I grabbed the bunny, "We had a great time, isn't it?" I giggled, "so, what should I call you? Hmm… _Primis_?"

I exhaled and recalled everything.

Indeed, I had a very good time…

_With him…_


End file.
